Don't Forget
by inspired.by.music
Summary: Sequel to Stand in the Rain. Its one-year later and a lot has changed, but one thing remains the same. Cori and Nate are both still heartbroken. Nate/Cori, Smitchie
1. Broken

Summary: Sequel to Stand in the Rain. You can read this without reading the prequel, but if you want the whole story, I suggest reading Stand in the Rain first. Its one-year later and a lot has change, but one thing remains the same. Cori and Nate are both still heartbroken. Nate/Cori, Smitchie

**A/N: okay, I'm not sure if I explained well enough in the last chapter of Stand in the Rain. Cori has major trust issues because of her father and other things. Now Nate blames himself because he understands her problem with trust and feels guilty even though he shouldn't. R&R!!**

**Chapter 1: Broken**

It had been a full year since Cori left and they hadn't really talked since. Nate sat in the living room with his family watching Cori being interviewed after one of her concerts.

"_So Courtney, it's pretty hard to believe that only a year ago you were opening for Connect 3 and now you're doing your own tour with Mitchie Torres."_

"_Yeah, it's pretty crazy. I never in a million years thought that this would be happening, but it is and I love it."_

"_Okay, so most of the songs on your new album are pretty self-explanatory, but a lot of the fans have been wondering about your inspiration. Especially for the song 'Believe in Me'."_

"_Well actually most of the songs were inspired by one guy. We broke up about a year ago and I just started writing songs and an album came out of it. Believe in Me is probably my favorite song off the album. After we broke up, I found it hard to believe in myself because I had so much of my life riding on one person. I didn't feel beautiful or talented and then one day I realized that I don't need someone else to feel beautiful. And that's where Believe in Me came from."_

"_That's pretty deep. So who is this mystery boy that broke the heart of Courtney Mead?"_

"_He's going to remain nameless. No need to point fingers." The interviewer nodded._

"_Whoever he is, I bet he's sorry now." Cori smiled weakly and continued with the interview. About five minutes later they were wrapping up the interview._

"_Well it looks like we're about out of time."_

"_Alright, before we go I'd like to thank Connect 3 for giving me my start and being my adopted family." Cori turned to the camera and waved. "Hey Shane, Jason, love you guys! I can't wait to see you again!" The interviewer laughed a little at the unorthodox shout out._

"_See you next time!"_

The show faded out and went to commercial. Nate stood and went up to his room, taking the stairs two at a time. He lied down on his bed. He wasn't hurt by what she said, it's what she didn't say that hurt him. _Shane, Jason, love you…_ But no Nate. What made it harder was Tara still lived with them and she was so much like Cori. He couldn't believe that it had been a year since she left. Nate hadn't even bothered to tell anyone the truth yet.

It didn't matter that he thought the girl he was kissing was Cori, because Cori wouldn't talk to him. His family never brought her up when he was around, it would be too painful and awkward. Nate hadn't been the same and everyone knew it, they could see it. Cori tired to visit at least once a month, but every time she was there Nate would lock himself in his room. Cori probably thought he hated her, but in reality, he simply refused to cry in front of her. Nate had listened to every song on her new album, but the one that stuck out the most was 'Gonna Get Caught'. Cori was never his second choice that just proved that she really didn't know what happened.

You know that saying, 'ignorance is bliss'? Well it's wrong. He'd listen to the part where she'd sing:

_Don't say that you're sorry  
For breaking every inch of my heart_

And the hurt and emotion in her voice broke his heart. He hated what he did to her, even if it really wasn't his fault. Cori was supposed to come this weekend and Nate hoped he could find the strength to talk to her. But until then he'd stay in his room, trying to figure out how to fix the heart he broke.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cori walked back out to the tour bus after the interview. Tears pricked at her eyes, anytime she talked about Nate this happened. It still hurt, especially since they didn't have any closure, which was her own fault and she knew it. He hated her now so it didn't matter, but that didn't make it any easier. Actually it made it harder. But he wouldn't talk to her, so she was just going to suck it up and hold it in as usual. Of course for the last few months she realized it was impossible to hide stuff from Mitchie. They had become best friends fast and Cori couldn't hide anything from her, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Hey Cori." Mitchie said as Cori walked into the bus, hiding her face. "What's up?" Cori knew if she didn't answer Mitchie would suspect something and if she did answer Mitchie would hear the tears in her voice.

"Nothing." Cori's voice cracked. _Dammit._

"What's wrong?" There was no use now. Cori stopped hiding her face and looked at Mitchie.

"Why does he hate me?" Cori voice was weak and full of hurt. Mitchie pulled her best friend into a hug. She seen Cori like this way to often, she was perfect to the rest of the world, but behind closed doors she was broken.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The more Nate thought about it, the more his thoughts contradicted each other. He was mad at himself for hurting Cori, but she's the one that wouldn't listen. He felt guilty for kissing that girl, but he really thought it was Cori. He hated that he wasn't with her, but she's the one who left. Nate banged his head back on the headboard in attempt to clear his thoughts, but that only gave him a headache, clouding his thoughts more. He collapsed into his pillow and tried to sort out what was happening.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cori locked herself in the practice room once again. Mitchie hated when Cori did that, but she would come out when she was ready. Cori sat on the floor with her guitar on her lap, but she wasn't doing anything with it. Tears streamed down her face and she didn't bother to wipe them away. She knew she had made a mistake when she left the way she did, but it was too late. Nate hated her now and there was nothing she could do about it. She had refused to let him explain and apologize and so now, there was a hole in her heart that refused to close.

**Wouldn't it be horrible if I left this as a one shot? well, i just might if i don't get any reviews. mwahahahahaha. so review please.**


	2. I HATE YOU!

**please please please review!! u guys are so awesome to me. i got 19 reviews in one day on the first chapter!! im so happy!! and no i never planned on leaving this as a oneshot i just wanted to see ur reactions. lol. 'NO YOU BETTER UPDATE OR I"M GOIN MID-EVIL ON YOUR FACE!' I think that one was my favorite... enjoy! R&R!!  
**

**Chapter 2: I HATE YOU!**

Cori stood next to Mitchie on the porch of Connect 3's familiar home. Her hand trembled as she reached out and rung the doorbell. "You okay?" Mitchie whispered. Cori just nodded and starred intently at the door. The door swung open, revealing an extremely happy Shane. Mitchie immediately jumped into his arms, Shane laughed and returned the hug.

"I missed you!" Mitchie squealed.

"I missed you too." Shane replied. He pulled away from Mitchie and engulfed Cori in a hug. "Missed you sis!" Shane had been calling her 'sis' for a while, Cori didn't mind one bit.

"Missed you too." They pulled apart and walked into the house. Tara came up behind Shane, her blonde curls bouncing up and down. She charged into Cori's legs causing her to stumble back a little. Cori scooped Tara up in her arms.

"Sissy!" Tara yelled happily, wrapping her small arms around Cori's neck.

"Hey Shorty. I missed you."

"I missed you too!" Jason, Paul, and Denise walked into the room. More hugs and 'I missed you's were exchanged, then everyone went to the living room to catch up. The first thing Cori noticed was, as usual, Nate was nowhere to be seen. She sighed, not paying attention to whatever Mitchie was going on about until she heard her name.

"…right Cori?" Mitchie asked. Cori snapped back to reality to see everyone starring at her expectantly,

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Right." Cori agreed, even though she wasn't sure what she was agreeing to.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nate banged his head once more against his headboard. Cori had just arrived at their house, but he couldn't bring himself to get out of the room. He really wanted to talk to her, but what was he going to say? 'I'm sorry for totally ignoring you for a year after breaking your heart.'? Yeah right. Nate stood and walked to the door, but quickly turned back to his bed, then back to the door, and finally back to his bed. The internal battle he was fighting was giving him a headache, or maybe that was from banging his head against his headboard thirty-seven times. Yeah, he counted.

_Why is this so hard?_ Nate asked himself, smothering his face into his pillow.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cori stood outside the door that seemed to loom over her, taunting her every move, Nate's door. She had made an excuse to leave the living room, getting a glass of water or something lame like that, she wasn't really sure. All that was going through her mind was how she was going to tell someone who hates her that she loves him. Cori reached for the doorknob, but then pulled her hand back. _What are you chicken!? Open the door!_ She yelled at herself in her mind **(don't act like you don't yell at yourself sometimes)**. Cori reached for the doorknob one last time, when she heard muffled yelling inside the room.

"STUPID! UGH! WHY AM I SO STUPID?!" Nate was yelling into his pillow. Cori couldn't help but laugh, considering she was thinking the same thing about herself. Cori covered her mouth, realizing he probably heard her. She heard footsteps from inside the room, so she ran across the hall into the guest room she was staying in. She cracked the door just enough to peek through and see Nate open his door and look out. He sighed and closed the door once again.

"Why the hell did you run again?!" She yelled at herself, this time out loud. Cori leaned against the wall and closed her eyes as she hit her head repeatedly with her hand. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."

"So why are you hitting your head and calling yourself stupid?" Shane was standing in the doorway smiling at her amusedly **(is amusedly a word? If not I'm making it one. lol)**.

"Nothing."

"Oh yeah, cause we all hit ourselves for the fun of it." Shane said sarcastically as he took a seat on the bed.

"No, seriously, it's nothing."

"Since when is Nate considered 'nothing'?" Shane smirked all-knowingly.

"You know, I really hate it when you read my mind." Shane smiled and Cori sat down on the bed as well.

"So this is about Nate, very interesting." Shane sounded out every syllable and tapped his chin as if he was thinking.

"Don't think to hard Shane, you might injure yourself." Cori teased. Shane stuck his tongue out at Cori.

"Alright, Ms. Change-the-subject-pants**(haha. Kindergarten insults, gotta love 'em)**, why are you thinking about Nate?"

"I never really stopped thinking about him. Actually, I never really stopped loving him. It just hurts and with the way I left and it's been a year since we talked… I don't know. I hate it. Seeing you and Jason, but never Nate. He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you." Cori continued looking down, ignoring the tear that made a spot on her jeans.

"Whatever. Can you leave?" Shane hugged her shoulders and stood up, leaving the room.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nate heard a girlish laugh come from outside his door. He stood up and opened it only to reveal an empty hallway. He sighed as he closed his door and sat back down on his bed. Nate pulled the note from his pocket, scanning over it carefully. He had kept the note since the day she left, wasn't sure why but he did. Nate grabbed the notepad off his end table and started to write:

_Lookin' at the letter that you left  
Wondering if I'll ever get you back  
Dreaming about when I'll see you next  
_

Nate paused for a moment, thinking about what to write next, then he remembered her song 'Don't Forget'.

_K__nowing that I never will forget_

As soon as he had finished writing that line, Shane came barging into his room. "Knock much?" Nate asked, annoyed at the interruption, as he hid the notebook under his pillow.

"I hope your happy jack ass." Nate looked at his brother slightly shocked. Jason, Shane, and Nate had all decided not to use cuss words long ago, their parents had a lot to do with that decision, but still, Shane didn't usually talk like that.

"What?"

"You made Cori cry, yet again. I don't know why you hate her so much, I mean you're the one who cheated on her."

"Hate her? I think you got your facts mixed up, she's the one that hates me."

"You know, I wouldn't blame her if she did, it's too bad she still _loves_ you."

"W…what?" Nate was totally cut off guard.

"Yeah, she loves you. After all you put her through, she still loves you."

"After what I put her through? She's the one who left without saying anything, or letting me say anything for that matter."

"Dude! You cheated on her!" Nate stood, completely infuriated by then and jerked open his end table's drawer. "What are you doing?" Nate pulled out a piece of paper. It was the note he had written before he knew Cori had left, no one had ever seen it before. He shoved it into Shane's chest.

"You wanna know what really happened? Read that!" Nate said then walked towards Cori's room. He was about to walk in, when he heard soft singing.

_I looked away  
then I look back at you,  
You try to say  
the things that you can't undo,  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you,  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through._

Make it through the fall,  
Make it through it all.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.

You're the only one  
I'd be with till the end.  
When I come undone  
you bring me back again.  
Back under the stars,  
Back into your arms.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.

Wanna know who you are,  
Wanna know where to start,  
I wanna know what this means.

Wanna know how you feel,  
Wanna know what is real.  
I wanna know everything

_Everything!_

I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
I don't wanna talk about it.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
I don't wanna talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just wanna cry in front of you.  
and I don't wanna talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you.  
I'm in love with you,  
'Cause I'm in love with you.  
I'm in love with you,  
I'm in love with you

Nate felt the tear slip down his face. To think all he had to do was come out of his stupid room one time while she was here, and maybe things would be different. He walked into the room. Cori was sitting against her headboard with her knees pulled up to her chest and her face in her hands. "Cori…" Nate whispered softly. Cori looked up.

"Nate…" She looked relieved and happy to see him, but then something changed. Her jaw hardened. "Go away." She said through clenched teeth. Nate shook his head.

"No, not this time. It's been a year, when are you gonna talk to me?" Cori stood up, fuming.

"When am I gonna talk to you?! You're the one who's been avoiding me like I'm the Black fucking Plague!" More harsh words were exchanged as they both reiterated all the pain the other put them through in loud voices.

"You left without even talking to me! You don't even know what happened!"

"You kissed another girl, I think that's pretty self-explanatory!"

"Why won't you just listen?!"

"Cause I don't want to hear your bull shit!"

"Why did you leave? Why won't you let me explain?!"

"What was I gonna do?! You betrayed me!"

"No I didn't!"

"I HATE YOU!" Cori screamed then ran out of the room, fighting the tears as she made her way out of the house. Nate fell back on the bed, hitting his head against a headboard for the thirty-eighth time that day. He didn't mean to go off on her, but she yelled and it got out of hand. Her last three words played over and over in his mind. Did she really hate him? It's not like he doesn't deserve it if she does. The next thing Nate knew Shane was pulling him off the bed and he hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Dude, what the heck?" Nate had fallen asleep and that was not the best way to be woken up.

"Get up. I'm sorry I wouldn't listen long enough for you to tell me what really happened, but that doesn't matter right now. After you yelled at Cori, she ran off and no one's seen her since." Nate stood up.

"What? How long has she been gone?"

"Seven hours."

"What?! And no one woke me up." Nate calmed himself down and thought for a moment. He knew where she was. Nate headed downstairs and Shane followed him.

"Where are you going?"

"I know where she is."

"What? Where? How?" Nate ignored every question as he grabbed his coat and a flashlight and headed out into the cold night.

"If I'm not back in two hours call my cell." He called back to Shane as he walked toward the woods at the end of the street.


	3. Hate Love Life?

**A/N: Okay so I've been oober busy this weekend so srry it took a while to get this chapter up. I hope you guys like it.**

**Chapter 3: Hate. Love. Life?**

Nate stumbled through the woods in the dark. He had been to the willow tree a couple times in the last year, but never when it was this dark out. He had been in the woods for nearly a half-hour and the cuts he had received when he mistook a rather large thorn bush for Cori were beginning to throb. _I swear that stupid bush was shaped just like a girl._ Nate thought to himself. Finally he came upon the huge willow tree that he had been searching for. He could vaguely make-out the silhouette of a girl curled into a ball in the base of the carved tree. Nate dropped to his knees.

"Cori?" He whispered. Cori lifted her head and glanced over at Nate. She stared at him for a few moments.

"Nate? What are you doing out here?"

"You had everyone scared to death. You've been gone seven hours."

"Sorry." Cori answered laying her head back on her knees.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"Yeah, well I started it…and finished it." Cori lifted her head and crossed her legs Indian style.

"I um, I should've told you this sooner, but since this is the first time we're actually talking… The kiss was a total accident-now before you laugh and tell me to get lost, just listen. I was so pumped after show, adrenaline rush I guess. I ran into your dressing room and saw, who I thought was you. She had her back to me, but she was the same height, same size, and even had the same honey brown hair as you. Without thinking twice I grabbed her and kissed her, but by the time I realized it wasn't you it was too late." Cori didn't respond for a few minutes, she just sat there taking in all the information.

"I am so stupid!" Cori yelled burying her head in her hands for a minute, before looking back up at Nate. "All this time I was mad at you for no reason. Gah! I'm so stupid."

"But you didn't know." Nate said trying to help her feel better.

"But I should've! All I had to do was listen to you, let you explain, but no I had to go to the extreme and run away for a year. You probably hate me, and I don't blame you. I mean everything was going great and a little misunderstanding happens and I run away for a year. I should've known that you of all people wouldn't do that, and even if you had, I still should've heard you out. God I'm retarded!" Cori rambled on quickly not letting Nate interrupt. Nate laughed.

"Are you done?" Cori nodded. "Good, now I can tell you I don't hate you. In fact I still love you."

"God I'm stupid! Why the hell did I run away from the best thing that ever happened to me? I mean even if you really had kissed the girl on purpose, if you were really that sorry then we could've worked it out. Why am I such a retard?!"

"You are not a retard. You were just hurt and confused."

"No. I am a retard. It doesn't matter how hurt and confused I was, only an idiot would leave like that, without letting you explain. That's me! The idiot!" Nate laughed again.

"Stop it. You're not an idiot."

"I so don't deserve someone as understanding as you."

"You deserve so much better than me." Cori shook her head.

"There is no 'better than you'." Nate stood and pulled Cori to her feet.

"You know, there's something I've been wanting to do for the past year." Cori smiled as Nate pulled her close.

"And what would that be?" Cori whispered. Nate closed the gap between them and Cori deepened the kiss. **(and everyone breaks out into applause)** Nate pushed Cori back against the willow tree, gazing her bottom lip with his tongue. Cori gladly granted him entrance and her stomach did back flips as Nate explored every inch of her mouth. Suddenly a wave of nausea hit her and she began to feel extremely dizzy, like gravity had just tripled its push on her. Nate pulled away from her.

"What's wrong?" His eyes searched her face warily in the dark.

"I-insulin." Cori said, trying not to faint. **(btw, I've had my blood sugar drop before and that really is what it feels like, its horrible)**

"Crap." This was the second time she had come out here instead of taking her insulin. Cori turned away from Nate and vomited into a near-by bush. She moaned and leaned back against the tree, clutching her stomach. She felt her knees weaken, but Nate caught her and scooped her up in his arms. He carried her back toward his house. Due to the direness of the situation he was able to get out of the woods within ten minutes, a minute later he was on his porch, kicking the door. Shane opened it, but the entire family including Mitchie and Tara, was standing behind him.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Nate said as soon as the door opened. No questions were asked as everyone jumped into the cars. Jason, Shane, Nate, and Cori went in Jason's car and others went in Paul's car. Nate knew from just looking at her that this was much worse than the first time this happened. Her pulse was weak and her skin was pale. As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Nate rushed Cori into the ER. He didn't even have to say anything for the lady at the info desk to page a doctor.

A moment later a man dressed in green scrubs covered by a white doctor's jacket took Cori from Nate's arms and placed her on a bed a female nurse was pushing behind him. The doctor seen the dog tag that hung around her neck, took one look at her symptoms and immediately knew it was DKA (Diabetic ketoacidosis). Nate just stood there watching them take Cori through doors he wasn't aloud to enter. Everyone else joined Nate in the waiting room a minute later. "What happened to Cori?" Shane asked sitting down in the seat next to Nate.

"She didn't take her insulin." Nate answered simply.

"What happened to you?" Nate had forgotten about the cuts he received from the thorn bush.

"Huh? Oh, I ran into a thorn bush." About an hour passed and then doctor finally walked into the waiting room.

"Courtney Mead." Nate, Shane, Jason, Mitchie, Paul, Denise, and Tara all stood to their feet, but Nate was in front of everyone else.

"Is she okay?" The doctor smiled sadly.

"We were able to get her blood-sugar level back to normal, but she slipped into diabetic coma and it doesn't look like she'll be coming out anytime soon."

"W-what?" Nate stuttered with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, she's in room 322. You can go see her." And with that, the doctor left them standing there. Nate felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw that it belonged to Mitchie. Her eyes were full of tears as well and she pulled Nate into a comforting hug. Nate felt Mitchie sob into his shoulder and he let Shane take her. Everyone made their way up to Cori's room.

Nate walked in first and everyone else remained in the hall, letting him have a minute alone with her. He lowered himself into a chair on the left side of Cori's bed. Tears coursed freely down his face as he slipped his hand over her pale, limp one. "Cori…" His voice cracked and more tears flowed. _This is all my fault. If I hadn't yelled at her, she'd be okay right now._ Nate thought sadly. It was heart-wrenching to see her in such a lifeless state, her fire and passion wasn't there.

The only thing that signified life was the steady beep of the heart monitor. He prayed silently that she would wake up.

**Yeah, I know it was short. I'm sorta running out of ideas. Does anyone have any?? Please if you do, whether you think they are good or bad, tell me.**


	4. Hate Love Life? Cont

**A/N: Incase anyone was wondering these are the ages/birthday/grades of everyone. Tara 3/January 6****th****/not in school yet, Cori 17/ May 22****nd****/senior, Mitchie 18/August 20****th****/senior, Nate 18/September 16****th****/senior, Shane 20/August 15****th****/graduated, Jason 22/November 5****th****/graduated. (The ages are as of January 1****st, e.i. Tara will turn four five days after,**** haha, that could be slightly confusing)**

**This is actually a continuation of last chapter so yeah…**

**Hate. Love. Life? Continued…**

Nate spent every free minute he had in the hospital for the next two months. Cori still hadn't come out of her coma and the doctors were beginning to think she never would. The rest of the family visited often as well, but today Nate was there alone. He sat in his normal chair and rubbed her hand with his. "I started writing a song for you, but it's not finished yet." Nate still hadn't gotten used to the fact that she couldn't answer, but he prayed that she could still hear him.

Nate smiled weakly as a tear slipped down his face. "We all really miss you Cori. Shane just hasn't been the same without his little sister. I still hear Tara crying at night, wanting you. Mom and dad want you to come home. Jason hasn't been the same happy, optimistic person that he used to be. And I, I can't stop thinking about you. All of our memories together, it's just so hard knowing you're still here, but _you_ aren't here."

Another tear slipped down his face as he leaned forward and grabbed the stack of cards that sat on the end table. For the last couple months Cori had receive thousands of letters and cards from people all over the country. Nate sifted through them and brought a couple to read to her every day.

"_Hey Courtney, Jade here."_ Nate read. _"I have been a fan of your music ever since I seen you open for Connect 3! I love your music so much and I can relate to it. I hope you get better soon, so you can continue inspiring teenage girls everywhere. Rock on! Jade."_ Cori's fan-base had nearly tripled in a month, she was receiving letters from all over the world as well. Nate set the cards back down and folded his hands over hers once again.

"I don't know if you can hear me or not Cori, but please, for me and all your fans, come back to us. I know you're strong, you can fight through this, please." Nate stood and kissed her cool forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered than walked out of the hospital. Once he was standing outside the hospital, he took out his cell phone and called Lawrence, his driver. Twenty minutes later Nate was standing back outside his house. It was a bitter cold early January night and the frost bit at his cheeks, but he didn't feel like going inside.

Instead, he turned and walked down the street towards the willow tree. He hadn't been to the tree since that night, two months ago. He walked silently to the tree with his hands stuffed in his pockets, but as soon as it came into sight, tears began to fall once again. Nate leaned against a tree that faced the large willow and slid down until he hit the ground. The tears froze against his face, but he didn't bother to wipe them away. When Nate's eyes opened, it was light out and he was laying on the ground, curled into a ball. His bones ached with the numbing cold that overwhelmed his body. How he had managed to fall asleep, he wasn't sure.

Nate stood on his wobbly legs and walked back to his house. His entire body was frozen and shaking from the cold. He pressed the doorbell with his shaking hand. His mom opened the door and immediately engulfed him in a hug. "Honey, where have you been? Are you okay?" Nate was shaking and his teeth were chattering. His mom pulled him into the warm house.

"I f-fell as-sleep outs-side." He stuttered. Denise sat him down in front of the fire, wrapped him in a blanket, and made him a cup of hot tea. "Thanks mom." Nate said, feeling much warmer. Denise nodded and sat down on the edge of the couch that was cornered with the chair Nate was sitting in. Nate had large bags under his eyes, he looked tired and thin.

"Nate." Denise said softly, catching Nate's attention. "You look exhausted, when was the last time you slept through the night?" Nate thought for a moment. Yeah he hadn't waken-up until morning last night, but he hadn't fallen asleep until three. Every other night for the past few months, he was haunted by nightmares. Nate shook his head. "Honey, I know you care about Cori, we all do. She's like a daughter to me, but I think it would be best if you stayed away from the hospital for a few days."

"Mom, I can't do that."

"Cori isn't going anywhere. You aren't getting any rest and you're spending all your time in that hospital room. I really think this is what's best for you."

"I'm not going to stop visiting Cori. I won't. It's my fault she's in there. The least I can do is go see her." Nate said on the verge of tears, but before his mom could say anything, he stood and went upstairs. Nate checked his blood sugar before lying down with his songbook. He finished the song he had written for Cori, then fell into an uneasy sleep. He woke up around one in the afternoon and started to get ready to go see Cori.

It was Saturday so he didn't have to worry about schoolwork. Lawrence drove him to the hospital, the rest of Nate's family would come and visit later. For the next two months Nate followed the same routine. He'd get up, do his schoolwork, go to the hospital, and go home and sleep. Somehow he managed to fit in checking his blood-sugar and eating. Despite his mom's advice Nate continued to visit Cori on a regular basis. Soon it was summer, Cori had been in a coma for six months and the doctors were beginning to give up on her ever waking up. Nate was sitting in the hospital room looking at her still body.

He was beginning to loose hope as well, but he definitely wasn't ready to give up. Just then a doctor accompanied by two nurses, one male one female, entered the room. Nate looked up at them questioningly. "What's going on?" Nate asked as he stood to his feet,

"We're here to take Cori off life-support."

"What? No, you can't to that!" Nate yelled.

"You must understand sir, the chances of her waking from this coma now are nearly impossible and even if she does she'll more than likely be a vegetable."

"NO!"

"I'm sorry sir, if you don't calm down I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"No! You can't take her off life-support!" Nate yelled ignoring the doctor's comment. The male nurse grabbed Nate and pulled him out of the room. "No! Please!" Nate took in a deep breath to calm himself down. "Please, I'm calm, can I just have five minutes with her?" He pleaded with the nurse. He nodded and walked back into the room, leaving Nate in the hallway for a moment. Both nurses and the doctor came out of the room.

"We'll give you five minutes." Nate nodded and went back into the room, tears sliding down his face.

"Cori…" He sobbed. "Please, please wake up. It's now or never Cori, please." Nate suddenly realized he never played her the song he wrote her. He sat down grabbing her hand and began to sing.

_All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you  
My bones ache, my skin feels cold  
And I'm getting so tired and so old __Tell me that you'll open your eyes  
__Tell me that you'll open your eyes  
__Tell me that you'll open your eyes __Tell me that you'll open your eyes  
__Tell me that you'll open your eyes  
__Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

The anger swells in my guts  
And I won't feel these slices and cuts  
I want so much to open your eyes  
'Cause I need you to look into mine

Tell me that you'll open your eyes

Get up, get out, get away from these liars  
'Cause they don't get your soul or your fire  
Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine  
And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time

Every minute from this minute now  
We can do what we like anywhere  
I want so much to open your eyes  
'Cause I need you to look into mine

Tell me that you'll open your eyes

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes  
__Tell me that you'll open your eyes  
__Tell me that you'll open your eyes  
__Tell me that you'll open your eyes _

All this feels strange and untrue  
And I won't waste a minute without you

Nate sang through the tears. "Open your eyes." He begged, but Cori remained motionless. The doctor and nurses came back into the room. He looked at the doctor. "Please, don't do this." Nate said softly with tears in his eyes. The doctor just shook his head.

"It's time to let go." But Nate wasn't ready to let go. He squeezed Cori's hand and starred at her pale, but still beautiful face. A minute later Nate watched as the heart monitor flat-lined into a continuous beep. Sobs erupted from Nate's mouth.

**The End.**

**Just kidding! I was temped to leave the chapter off there and make you guys squirm a little, but I thought some of you might just kill me so I decided to add this next part.**

Nate stood and pressed his lips against Cori's. He was desperate and acting on impulses now. For a minute nothing happened, but then he felt her lips twitch beneath his and the continuous beep turned into short, lively ones. Nate almost screamed out in joy when he felt Cori kiss him back, but he didn't want to pull away yet. It had been a long six months since he felt the pleasure he did at that moment. Nate licked her bottom lip, barely waiting for her permission before he began to hungrily make-out with her.

"That's…that's impossible." The doctor stuttered, too amazed that she was alive to notice the make-out scene in front of him. Nate finally pulled away from Cori and she laughed.

"What was that all about?" She asked. Nate kissed her forehead.

"I missed you!" Cori looked at him slightly confused.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Asleep?" Nate laughed a little. "You've been in a coma for six months!" Cori's eyes widened.

"What?! A coma?!" Nate nodded.

"You slipped into a diabetic coma." A single tear streamed down Nate's cheek. "I thought you were gonna die." But then he smiled. "But you're okay!" Cori laughed a little bit at Nate's mood-swing.

"This isn't possible." The doctor said. "You were dead. You flat-lined for just over a minute." Cori smiled widely.

"So it wasn't a dream. For a short time, I was in Heaven, with my mom. She told me it wasn't my time yet." Nate smiled.

"You have no idea how happy I am for that." The doctor and nurses left. "So, I have a question, could you hear me talking to you?" Cori thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah. You came like every day and just talked to me, read me letters from my fans, and you sung me a song." Nate nodded.

"That was today."

"It was? It feels so…distant." Nate jumped to his feet.

"I have to call everyone!" He whipped out his cell phone and called Jason's cell.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line was sad. Jason. _Why is he so sad?_ Nate thought, then remember Jason did know.

"Hey Jase!"

"Nate, we're about to leave for the hospital. You need something?"

"Cori's awake!"

"What?" Jason said in shock. Then Nate heard Jason yelling away from the phone. _"Cori's awake! She's okay! Oh my God! I'm so freaking happy!"_ Then Jason came back to the phone. "Can I talk to her?" Jason was ecstatic. Nate handed the phone to Cori, without answering.

"Hey Jase."

"CORI! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I LOVE YOU SIS!" Jason yelled. Cori smiled despite her sudden loss of hearing.

"Love you to, my brotha-from-anotha-motha." Cori said laughing. Jason laughed too. Suddenly in the background, you could hear Shane yelling, _"Let me talk!'_

"Here, Shane wants to talk." Jason said, then passed the phone.

"CORI!" Shane squealed louder than Jason had. Luckily, Cori had anticipated that and moved the phone away from her ear.

"Hey Shaney."

"Oh come on, the first time I get to talk to you in six months and you call me _that_." Cori laughed.

"Yep."

"Fine, I don't care as long as you never go in a coma again, you can call me whatever you want." Cori laughed again.

"I'll try."

"We're coming to see you! We're all getting in the car right now! We'll be there in like ten minutes. Oh, Tara wants to talk."

"Okay." Shane passed the phone to Tara.

"SISSY! I MISS YOU!" Cori smiled.

"I miss you too. I can't wait to see you."

"Me neither, sissy!"

"Alright, I gotta go but I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Otay!" Cori hung up and handed the phone to Nate.

**So what did you guys think? review! let me know!**


	5. Happy Reunion

**A/N: This chapter contains some mature content, you've been warned. I'd like to thank AlyssaGothicWerewolfFan and katarawater for the idea!**

**Chapter 4: Happy Reunion**

Paul, Denise, Jason, Shane, Mitchie, and Tara ran into the hospital room ten minutes later. Tara jumped on the bed and hugged Cori tightly. "Hey Tara-Beara. You've gotten so big!"

"Sissy!" Before she knew it, Cori was being suffocated in a dog-pile of hugs. Everyone was saying something at the same time and the only thing Cori understood was Shane yelling,

"TOO MUCH PEANUT BUTTER!" Everyone laughed then gave Cori some space, except for Tara who remained on Cori's lap.

"Six months and you're finally back! Do the doctor's know why you woke up?" Mitchie asked.

"Actually the doctor said it was impossible, or nearly so. They took her off of life-support and she was dead for just over a minute and then she came back." Nate said.

"Just for no reason?" Jason asked.

"Well, I kissed her, but I mean…"

"Awww, awakened with a kiss, just like Sleeping Beauty." Mitchie gushed. Cori smiled at Nate.

"You know what that means?" She asked.

"What?"

"You're my Prince Charming." Cori answered. They entire room awed.

"It's so corny." Shane said laughing. Mitchie playfully slapped his shoulder.

"This coming from the king of corny."

"Hey, I didn't say corny was a bad thing." Shane answered. The doctor walked into the room.

"You are just about ready to be discharged, Courtney. We just need some paper work filled out." Paul went with the doctor and Mitchie handed Cori a bag.

"I grabbed you some clothes and stuff after Jason told us you were awake."

"Thanks." Cori said as she stood up on weak legs and walked into the bathroom. She changed her clothes, ran a brush through her hair, and threw it up into a ponytail. An hour later, they had gotten back to the house and Cori immediately went upstairs to take a shower. After she was done in the shower, Cori slipped on her silk robe and went back to her room to get dressed. She started to slip off her robe, when her door opened. Cori pulled her robe back around her tightly. "Do you know how to knock?"

Nate just smiled and walked into the room, shutting the door in the process. He slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her close. A thin piece of silk was the only thing separating him from Cori's naked body. Nate kissed her, slowly sliding his hand under her robe. Cori backed away from Nate holding the robe securely over her body. "Nate…" Cori started, but Nate stepped closer to her and cut her off.

"You're so beautiful. I love you." Nate kissed her, once again slipping his hand through the flap of her robe. Without breaking the kiss Nate slipped the robe off her body, leaving Cori only in her lacy red number. She blushed, painfully aware that she was nearly naked in front of Nate. Cori covered her breasts with her arms and took a shy step back. Nate smiled and grabbed her wrists, moving her arms away from her chest. "You are gorgeous."

He whispered then began to kiss his way down her chest and over her stomach. Nate stood once again and pulled the shirt off his own body, then pushed Cori down on the bed. He climbed on top of her and began to suck the skin in the valley between her breasts, coaxing a moan from Cori's lips. Cori tugged at Nate's waistband, successfully removing his pants. She slipped the purity ring off her finger and Nate did the same, stopping his work for a moment. They set them together on the end table and Nate was about to continue, but he suddenly stood up.

"I can't do this. We can't do this." Before Cori could agree, the door opened. Cori hastily grabbed the blanket and covered herself. Shane stood in the doorway, wide-eyed at the scene. Nate grabbed Shane, pulling him into the room and closing the door. "Shane, it's not what it looks like." Shane starred at Nate.

"Not what it looks like? Dude! You're in your underwear, in Cori's room, and Cori's hiding under the covers! What am I supposed to think?!" Nate suddenly realized the awkwardness of the situation. Not only were Nate and Cori in a closed room half-naked, but also his brother was with them. Awwkwerrrrd.

"Uh…" Nate stuttered.

"Get your clothes on and go to your room. I'll be there in a minute." Nate slipped his clothes on and headed out the door. Shane looked at Cori, who was hiding under the covers. Talk about awkward. Shane picked up the robe and handed it to Cori. She disappeared under the blanket for a minute, then came back out wrapped in her robe. "Care to explain?"

"Nothing happened. Well, something happened but we didn't go all the way."

"Yeah, cause you were interrupted."

"No, no. We decided that neither of us was ready and we couldn't break our promise." Cori said pointing to the two rings that sat on the end table. "That's when you came in." Shane looked over at Cori.

"Well this is more than slightly awkward." Cori nodded.

"Ya think?" Shane stifled a laugh.

"I'm going to go talk to my hormonal brother, you…get dressed." Shane said, then left the room. Cori laughed and put on a pair of gym shorts and a tank-top.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shane walked into Nate's room and sat down across from Nate. "Look Shane, me and Cori weren't…"

"I know. Cori told me. I'm not here to judge you or get you in trouble. Uh, you see me and Mitchie were there once too, but we decided we weren't ready either. You gotta be careful on what situations you let yourself get into. Your hormones will run rapid sometimes and you have to contain them."

"Are you seriously talking to me about hormones?" This was one conversation Nate was not planning on having with Shane.

"I'm just looking out for what's best for both of you. You two make one mistake and Cori could end up pregnant. Are you ready for that?" Wow, when did Shane get so smart. Nate shook his head. There was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" It was Cori.

"Yeah." Shane answered. The door opened. Nate took one look at Cori's tight fitting tan-top and shorts and shoved his head into a pillow.

"Why me?" Nate groaned and Shane laughed.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Nate." Cori said.

"Maybe you should put on a sweat-shirt and baggy pants and come back in a couple of hours. Maybe by then Nate's hormones will be back to normal." Nate blindly swung his arm at Shane. Cori looked down at what she was wearing and then at Nate, who was still covering his face. She laughed.

"I'll come back later." Cori walked down the hall and entered into Mitchie's room. "Hey." Mitchie watched as Cori sat down on the other side of the bed.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Err, not much…"

"Alright, spill."

"Well, me and Nate we…almost did _it_." Mitchie blinked a few times.

"Almost." She reiterated and Cori nodded. Mitchie sighed. "What happened? Spare the gory details."

"Well I had just taken a shower and I only had my robe on. Nate walked in and before I knew it, we were both half-naked. It was so weird, it was like we didn't know what was happening, then Nate got up and was like, 'we can't do this' and I was just about to agree when Shane walked in. It was awkward considering I only had underwear on and was hiding under the blankets."

"Wow…me and Shane did almost the same thing one time, except no one walked in on us. We decided that day not to be alone in the same room with the door closed, especially if said room has a bed in it." Cori laughed.

"I blame hormones." Mitchie nodded.

"Yeah, me too. And I'd suggest not wearing that around Nate." Cori smiled and nodded.

"I'm gonna go change." She stood and walked back to her room. Cori changed into a t-shirt and a pair of lounge pants, then put her ring back on. She grabbed Nate's ring that was still sitting on the table and walked across the hall to his room. She knocked on the door. "Hey Nate, can I come in?"

"Yeah." Cori opened the door and walked over to Nate's bed. Shane was gone and Nate was laying on his back starring at the ceiling.

"I brought you your ring back." Nate looked over at Cori and she placed the ring in his hand. He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Thanks." Nate put the ring back on his finger and patted the empty space next to him. Cori sat down. "I wanted to uh…apologize for pouncing on you like that."

"It's okay, I mean I didn't exactly help that I was wearing my robe." Nate laughed.

"No, not really." Their eyes met for a moment, but Cori stood, breaking their gaze.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." Cori went downstairs, but didn't make it outside. She was pulled into a game of Guitar Hero by Jason. She came dangerously close to beating him, but Jason won as usual. After that she helped Denise and Tara make some of the awesomest **(haha, that is so not a word)** monster cookies in the world and then she went outside with Paul and tossed around a football as they talked,

"You know everyone really missed you for the past six months." Paul said throwing Cori the football, she caught it and hesitated for a moment, then threw it back. "Nate spent every minute he could at the hospital, Denise was starting to worry about him."

"You weren't worried about him?" Cori asked, noticing Paul had said 'Denise' and not 'we'.

"Nah. I was a little, then I realized I would've done the exact same thing if I could've." Cori smiled. She couldn't believe how close the Gray family was to her. She nodded.

"I feel bad cause everyone's like, 'I missed you', but for me it feels the same. Everything that happened six months ago feels like it happened yesterday." They continued to throw the ball back an forth as they talked.

"Well you better get used to it because you're going to be spending a lot of time with every one of us for the next couple days. And after the media gets a hold of this, there's gonna be an uproar. That's why we're trying to keep this from the media for as long as possible. You were really missed. Did Nate tell you that your fan-base had quadrupled in the last six months?" Cori dropped the football.

"Quadrupled?" She asked, amazed and Paul nodded.

"Your CD sales have gone through the roof." Cori picked up the ball and threw it to Paul. "You know, you have an amazing arm." Paul said, continuing to the next subject.

"Yeah, I was involved in sports basically my entire life until I went on tour with the boys."

"I can tell. Our big Gray Family Reunion is coming up in a few weeks, we have football competition every year. You'd be killer." Cori smiled, it had been too long since she played football.

"Football is my favorite sport."

"Really? You'd get along with Riley, he's about your age and loves football." Paul and Cori tossed the football back and forth for about ten more minutes, when Shane came outside and grabbed Cori in mid-throw.

"Dude, what the heck?" Cori asked and Shane pulled her inside by the wrist. Shane let her go and looked at her.

"You've spent time with everyone except me. It's my turn!" He whined. Cori laughed.

"You know you're a dork and you sound like a spoiled five-year-old." Shane pouted and Cori sighed. "What'd you have in mind?" Shane smiled mischievously, maybe Cori shouldn't have asked.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shane and Cori were in the basement meticulously planning out the prank they were going to play on Nate. Shane had all the supplies: a bucket of chocolate syrup, a back of feathers, two glasses of water, and a can of whipped cream. And Cori was going over the plan on last time. "Okay, so Nate's asleep right?"

"Yeah, I checked on him ten minutes ago. He's out like a light and he's a pretty deep sleeper so this should work."

"Okay, so I'll throw the water on him, causing him to jump up, the bucket of chocolate syrup will then pour all over him and you'll come in with the bad of feather, right?"

"Yep, and then to top it off we'll add the whipped cream."

"Alright, let's do it." They tiptoed into Nate's room and silently set up the chocolate syrup so it would dump on Nate as soon as he stood up. But before Shane even had the chance to leave the room, Cori slipped. The two glasses in her hands shattered all over Nate's hardwood floor, surrounding Cori and Shane in broken glass. Nate sat up.

"What's going on?" He looked at Cori and Shane. "What are you two doing in here?" Nate started to get up.

"No!" Cori yelled. Nate froze. "There's glass everywhere, plus if you stand you'll be covered in chocolate syrup." Nate looked up and saw the bucket of syrup.

"What were you guys doing."

"Turning you into a chicken, your feathers are in the hallway." Cori replied with a smile. Nate shook his head.

"It's always a bad idea to let you and Shane hang out alone. Weird stuff like this always happens."

"In my defense it was Shane's idea." Cori said pointing at Shane.

"Hey!"

"So, anyone have an idea how we're going to get out of this?" Cori asked. Glass covered the floor, if any of them moved they'd risk stepping on glass and none of them were wearing shoes

"Duh, mom's here right?" Shane shook his head.

"Mom and everyone else went shopping, they asked if we wanted to go, but I told them me and Cori wanted to hang out."

"Great." Nate said sarcastically. He turned and looked out the window that was behind his bed. "Maybe I could climb out and get the broom from downstairs."

"We're on the second floor Nate, it's too dangerous."

"Not really. I've climbed out this window before." Shane and Cori have him questioning looks. Nate turned and glanced out the window. "Never while it was raining though." Nate opened the window.

"Nate you don't have to do this, I mean you could get hurt."

"I'll be fine." Nate said and disappeared out the window. After a minute of nothing, a loud thud sounded from below.

"Nate?!" Cori yelled. When she didn't get an answer right away, she panicked and ran out of the room, ignoring the glass that cut her feet.

**Ha! Cliffy! Who is this Riley guy Paul was talking about? Will that cause future drama? What happened to Nate? Is he okay? You'll only find out if you review. SO REVIEW! I want at least ten, please.**


	6. Silly Lovesick Children

**Haha. Did I scare you guys? Good! Ha!**

**Chapter 5: Silly Lovesick Children**

Cori ran down the stairs and opened the front door to reveal a wet, but other wise fine Nate. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. Landed on two feet."

"Then why didn't you answer?"

"I didn't hear you call." Cori sighed and stepped out into the rain with him. She got up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"You scared me." She said pulling away from him.

"Wait, how'd you get down here?" Nate glanced into the house and saw the bloody footprints in the carpet. Cori shrugged.

"I was worried." Nate scooped her up bridal style and took her inside.

"You know you injure yourself a lot."

"Yes, but this time I had good reason for my injury." Nate just smiled and set her down on the couch with her legs laying over the armrest. Dozens of small cuts covered the bottom of her feet. Nate got the first aid kit and wrapped both of Cori's feet in gauze.

"We need to restock our first aid kit. And I thought Shane hurt himself a lot." Nate laughed. Cori stood up. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna get a broom and clean up the mess I made." Nate shook his head.

"I'll get it, you stay off your feet." Cori nodded. Nate got the broom, put some shoes on, and headed upstairs. He found Shane still standing in the same spot.

"Nate! You're okay!" Nate smiled and handed him the broom.

"Yep, I'm great. Now clean up your mess." Nate walked away, but Shane called behind him.

"Wait, I don't have any shoe on!" Nate got Shane a pair of shoes, then headed downstairs.

"That was quick." Cori said as Nate sat down on the couch across from her.

"I made Shane do it." Cori smiled.

"Of course you did."

"Sorry about your feet."

"It was my fault anyway, guess that's my lesson. Never attempt to turn your boyfriend into a chicken."

"Boyfriend?" Cori froze. She hadn't really thought about it, she just said it.

"Uh, I…um…I mean…" Cori was at a loss for words, luckily Nate cut her off.

"It's okay, I was just surprised to hear you say that. So all is forgiven?"

"Well yeah, I mean I need to be more forgiven than you do."

"Trust me you've _been_ forgiven, but I want to know what went on with you that year." Cori looked down.

"Not much." Nate lightly touched her knee, he didn't even have to say anything. Cori looked at him and sighed. "It was probably one of my worst and best years. Best because of the tour and everything, but worst because when I was alone I couldn't stop crying. I thought you hated me and I couldn't figure out why, so I just figure I was some horrible person." Cori could see the tears forming in Nate's eyes.

"I made you feel like that?" Cori shook her head.

"No, well yes, but it wasn't really you. It's what I misunderstood about you."

"I'm sorry Cori. I didn't mean to make you feel that way."

"It was my own fault. I never let you explain and that's something I'll regret everyday of my life. So what about you?"

"Not exactly a good year for me either. I was in my room most of the time hating myself because I thought you hated me."

"What? Why did you think I hated you?"

"Well, every time you mentioned Connect 3 you would say you missed Shane and Jason, but never anything about me. You never talked me, so I just figured…"

"It couldn't be further from the truth. I still loved you, I never stopped, but I thought you hated me so I tried not to talk about you 'cause it hurt." They smiled at each other.

"I think it's pretty safe to say we were both stupid in letting what happened between us happen." Cori nodded in agreement, but their conversation was cut off by a scream. Nate and Cori both stood and ran towards the front door, where the scream had come from.

"What happened?!" Denise stood in the doorway, looking at the bloody footprints.

"Oh, uh, well you see it all started when me and Shane tried to turn Nate into a chicken…" The questioning look Denise gave them told Cori she should probably tell the whole story. So once everyone else was inside Cori and Nate explained the entire story.

"I blame myself. I should've known by now you and Shane get into some sort of trouble when left alone." Denise said shaking her head.

"I resent that." Shane said walking into the living room. "I got all the glass, water, and blood cleaned up in Nate's room. I still can't believe you walked on all that glass."

"Nate fell off the roof, at least I thought he did. What was I gonna do? Stand there like an idiot?" Cori said smiling. Shane stuck his tongue out at her. Cori yawned and stood up. "Well, I'm tired. Goodnight." Nate stood after her, scooping her up in his arms.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna let you walk with all those cuts on your feet."

"Silly lovesick children." They heard Jason mumble as Nate carried her up the stairs. He placed her on the bed in her room.

"Night Cori."

"Night." Nate went to his own room and they both fell asleep, thinking about the other.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cori awoke the next morning, happier than she had been in a long time. It was still hard to believe she had spent six months in a coma. She got up and tiptoed into Nate's room. Cori leaned against the doorpost, watching him sleep. He was shirtless with his sheets wrapped tautly around his waist. His skin glowed with warmth and his hair was slightly tussled from sleep.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Cori could tell by the voice that it was Shane. She whipped around, blushing profusely.

"Hi Shane." She said meekly.

"It's really creepy, you gawking at my little brother."

"Yeah, it's also creepy, my best friend gawking at my big brother, but I've never said anything."

"Mitchie gawks at me?" Cori laughed a little and nodded.

"Yeah, but it's not as obvious, like when you gawk at her." Shane narrowed his eyes slightly, then smiled.

"Or you gawking at Nate." Cori punched his arm and Shane rubbed it, pouting.

"Must you hit so hard?"

"Go away."

"Fine, go back to your gawking."

"I think we've both said 'gawk' enough in the past two minutes to never use that word again. Now go away." Cori said and Shane walked away, but before she could turn back around, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.

"You were gawking at me." Nate said into her hair. Cori could tell he was smiling by the way he talked.

"Well you are definitely worth gawking at." She turned around in his arms, only to realize that he was still shirtless. "You are making this purity thing extremely difficult right now." Nate's cheeks tinged red.

"Oh my dear, you're the one making it difficult." Cori was still dressed in her p.j's, a red tank-top and a pair of grey short-shorts.

"Maybe we should get dressed."

"Maybe we should." But neither of them was too eager to let the other go. Cori pushed herself up until her lips met Nate's. It took every ounce of will power Cori had to pull away from Nate.

"I'm gonna go change." Nate nodded.

"Me too." They finally pulled away from each other and Cori went to her room. She put on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a light blue graphic-tee that said 'Skittles' on the front and went downstairs. Her feet were a little tender, but it wasn't bad enough to keep her from walking. Cori grabbed an apple off the kitchen counter, when Tara charged into her backside, her little arms wrapped tightly around Cori's thighs.

"Hey Tara." Cori laughed, turning around and picking Tara up. Tara wrapped her arms around Cori's neck and snuggled her head into her chest. "Did you sleep good?" Tara nodded into Cori's chest.

"Mommy and daddy are still sleeping." Tara said as she popped her head up, smiling giddily. Cori nodded, then smiled.

"Do you want to go on a walk?" Tara nodded her head excitedly, her blonde curls bouncing everywhere. Cori set Tara down on the counter and grabbed a near-by pen and pad of paper. She wrote a quick note, since Paul and Denise were asleep, and grabbed Tara of the counter. She giggled as Cori set her down on the ground and ran out the door. Cori smiled and ran outside after Tara. They walked and ran and played for a good hour before heading back to the house. Cori had genuinely missed spending time with Tara and she loved every minute of it.

Tara had her fingers wrapped around Cori's hand as they stumbled into the house, giggling together. Tara's childish laughter and behavior was completely contagious. The small blonde ran ahead into the living room. "Bet cha can't catch me!" She called to Cori.

"Oh, you want to bet?" Cori answered, running after her. Tara screamed into a fit of laughter as she saw Cori coming after her. She turned in ran, but it was in vain. Cori scooped Tara up in her arms and blew raspberries on Tara's stomach. Tara laughed hysterically, arching her back in laughter. They fell back on the coutch, consumed in gut wrenching laughter.

**Sorry it took so long to update, this chapter is kinda short. I'm always open to any ideas you guys have. Please review! I felt the need to add some Cori/Tara bondage since I haven't had much of them interacting. Review please!!**


	7. Old Wounds

**A/N: It took me a while to write this chapter, so I hope its good! I think its my longest chapter yet, just over 9 pages. R&R i want at least ten!!**

**Chapter 6: Old Wounds**

Two week passed and Mitchie had gone home, but Cori was still staying with the Gray's. Nate and Cori had spent most of that time catching up on all they missed. They both, of course, still had strong feelings for each other, but neither was sure if they were ready to commit anything. They hadn't kissed in that two weeks and decided just to be 'friends' until they were both sure about everything. It was the Friday afternoon before the big Gray family reunion and everyone was getting ready to leave. They had to be on the plane to Wyckoff, New Jersey in two hours and they hadn't even left for the airport yet.

"Nate, Shane, Cori let's go!" Denise called from downstairs. Cori slung her backpack over her shoulders, grabbed her purse, which was more like a messenger bag, and walked out of her room. She saw Shane coming out of his room with a large suitcase in tow and couldn't help but laugh.

"You do know we're only gonna be there one night, right?" Shane just shrugged and they both headed downstairs. Nate met them downstairs a minute later and soon after everyone was in the car on the way to the airport. They arrived in Wyckoff around eleven and were settled into the hotel rooms by mid-night. Cori was really excited about the next day, but fell asleep right away none-the-less just like everyone else. Around eight the next morning, Cori awoke to water being splashed all over her. She opened her eyes and saw Shane standing there wearing a smile.

"Wakey, wakey."

"What the-" Cori asked, still trying to process what was going on in her groggy mind. "Shane! I'm gonna kill you!" Shane raced out of the room and Cori followed him in hot pursuit. They ended up in the boys' seemingly empty room. Cori grabbed a bottle of water from the mini-fridge and poured it over Shane's head.

"Hey! I just straightened my hair." Shane whined.

"Good." Shane glared at her.

"Now you'll get it." He said, faking anger. Cori turned to run, but Shane grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off the ground. Cori thrashed her legs, successfully kicking Shane in the shin. He dropped her and Cori turned to face him, backing away.

"Ha!" She exclaimed triumphantly. Shane narrowed his eyes at her. He stepped toward her, unable to hide his smile. Cori leapt onto one of the beds, towering over Shane. He grabbed at her, but Cori jumped to the other bed, unaware that Jason was still asleep under the covers. Her foot landed on his thigh causing her to trip and land lying horizontally across his stomach.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jason awoke feeling something hit his leg and was about to yell in pain, when the wind was knock out of him. He opened his eyes to reveal that Cori was lying on him laughing hysterically and Shane was staring at them, his upper body drenched. "I'm…sorry…Jase…" Cori said between laughs and rolled off him. Jason sat up, still extremely confused and now angry at being awaken in such a manner.

"What in the world is going on?" Cori stood on her feet, still laughing and Shane was smiling broadly as well. Jason now noticed that Cori was wet too.

"I didn't know you were sleeping." Cori answered, after she stopped laughing. Jason sat up and glanced at the clock, his anger subsiding.

"I needed to get up anyway-" Jason winced and rubbed his leg where Cori's foot had landed. "-but I think that's gonna bruise." Cori frowned a little.

"I'm sorry." She said sincerely. Jason nodded and stood up.

"It's alright. I'll live." Cori smiled.

"I hafta go get ready, but before I do-" Cori turned and punched Shane's arm.

"OUCH!" He yelled, rubbing his arm.

"That's for waking me up with water." Cori said, then left the room. Jason glanced around the hotel room.

"Where's Nate?" Shane shrugged.

"I think he said something about getting something for someone."

"Well you're a great listener." Jason rolled his eyes, adding to the sarcastic comment.

"Hey, I have no obligation to listen to Nate drone on about things that don't concern me." Jason just shook his head and started to get ready.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nate searched the hotel's gift-shop, but he couldn't find what he wanted. He walked outside the hotel and scanned the near-by street for any shops worth visiting. There was a small strip-mall right across from the hotel, so he decided to cross the street and check out what it had. He caught a glimpse of the sign he'd been hoping for and walked in the door. Nate went up to the nearest female employee. "I'm looking for something to buy for my soon-to-be-girlfriend. Do you think you could help me?" The girl smiled and nodded.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cori was back in her hotel room, almost done getting ready. She ran the brush through her hair a couple more times, fixed the Giants t-shirt she was sporting, and pulled on her sneakers. She knew that by the way Paul and Denise were dressed, that she wasn't underdressed. Paul had gone to the other room to get the guys and Denise and Tara were down looking at the gift-shop so Cori had the room to herself. Just as she was about to grab her purse, someone knocked on the door. She opened it and there stood Nate, standing with his left hand behind his back and the huge goofy smile plastered on his face. "Hey Nate." Cori smiled, but tilted her head, confused about Nate slightly odd behavior.

"Cori." He said, then pulled the bouquet of roses from behind his back. The bouquet consisted of one pale fully bloomed pink rose in the center surrounded by six small red roses not quite in full bloom and the red roses were surrounded by a dozen white roses. It was beautiful. Cori took the bouquet in her hand and smiled up at Nate.

"They're beautiful." Nate's grin never left his face.

"The pink rose represents our friendship, in full bloom. The red roses represent our love, young, innocent, and not fully developed yet. And the white represents purity, because our relationship will remain pure." He explained pointing to the roses respectfully. Cori smiled happily.

"Does this mean…"

"Cori I am ready to be your boyfriend, if you are ready to be my girlfriend." Nate said as he pulled a silver heart necklace from his pocket. Cori nodded and they both smiled. "Turn around." Cori obeyed and Nate clasped the necklace around her neck. Nate wrapped his arms around Cori's waist. "I missed holding you." He whispered, then kissed her neck.

"I missed you holding me." Cori whispered, before pulling away. "I'm gonna put these in some water." The hotel room didn't have a vase so Cori filled the sink with water and rested the bouquet in the basin. She grabbed her purse and walked out to where Nate was waiting, still smiling. They met the rest of the family in the lobby and went out to the rental car. It was an hour drive to the house that was hosting the family reunion. Actually, it was a farm on the outskirts of Wyckoff.

Paul, Dense, Tara, Nate, Shane, Jason, and Cori walked into the barn behind the house together. There were already at least fifty people there and Cori was introduced to most of them. After about an hour, Uncle Brown got up in front of everyone and announced that the food was ready. Cori was about to get some food when Nate, Shane, and Jason kidnapped her to introduce her to yet another family. They walked up to a teenage boy with shaggy blonde hair who was about Shane's age. The boy greeted Shane with a complicated handshake, then did the same with Nate and Jason. He looked at Cori and stretched out his hand.

"I'm Riley." Cori smiled politely.

"I'm…"

"Courtney Mead. Yes, I know." Cori nodded slightly, she still wasn't used to people she didn't know, knowing her.

"You can call me Cori." Cori's stomach grumbled loudly. "Now it is time for food." Cori said, turning towards the tables covered with all kind of food. The boys laughed and followed her to the table. After getting their food, all five of them sat down at an empty table.

"So you like football?" Riley asked, looking at her shirt. Cori nodded as she swallowed the bite of food that was in her mouth.

"Die-hard Giants fan."

"That's too bad, since the Eagles are so much better."

"You did not just go there."

"Uh, yeah. I did."

"You're gonna start a throw down right here and now." **(haha. I'm pretending that the Giants and Eagles are rivals, sorta like Michigan and Ohio State, only worse.)** Riley seemed to think that was funny. He laughed. Cori picked up her biscuit and threw it at Riley.

"You did not just throw a biscuit at me." He said picking crumbs out of his hair.

"Uh, yeah. I did." She said mimicking him. Everyone else at the table began to laugh and before long, they had broken out into a food-fight, which spread across the barn. Uncle Brown got back up, noodles hanging from his hair.

"That's enough!" The food throwing ceased. "Alright, who started this?" Cori and Riley pointed at each other, then burst out laughing and the sight of one another. Both were smeared with all kinds of food. "Come on you two." He said sternly. Cori and Riley stopped laughing and followed Uncle Brown out of the barn. "So who started this?" Riley pointed at Cori.

"Well that's technically true, but he dissed the Giants. I mean he brought it on himself." Brown smirked slightly, then shook his head.

"You _both_ get the reward of cleaning up the barn." Brown walked away before either could protest.

"This is your fault." Riley said. Cori looked over at him and they both started laughing again. If you could see them you'd be laughing too**(I know I am!)**. Riley and Cori went back to the table and sat down. Shane was trying to get some frosting out of his hair, but was failing miserably.

"Was this really necessary? This frosting is never gonna come out!"

"Hey, you may blame Riley for dissing the Giants."

"Or Cori for throwing a biscuit at me."

"How about I just blame both of you?" Riley and Cori shrugged.

"So what did Uncle Brown say?" Nate asked.

"He's making me clean up the barn, the worst part is I hafta do it with an Eagles fan." Cori was playfully arguing, she wouldn't hate someone simply because they were an Eagles fan.

"Ha. I bet you're a Giants fan just because your dad is." Cori looked down. She hated it when anybody mentioned either of her parents.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." She mumbled before standing up and walking away. Riley looked at Jason, confused.

"Did I say something?"

"Don't talk about her dad, or her mom for that matter." Jason answered and Riley nodded, still confused, but not willing to push the subject any further. Nate stood up.

"I'm gonna make sure she's okay." He followed Cori around to the backside of the barn. She was leaning against the barn, kicking at a stone with her foot. "Hey." Cori looked up at him, smiled weakly, then looked back down at her foot. "You okay?" She shrugged.

"I just hate it when people mention my father, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it."

"I know he didn't mean anything by it. He doesn't even know what happened, but it still hurts." Nate kissed the top of her head.

"Sorry." Cori looked up into Nate's eyes.

"You didn't do anything."

"I know, but when you hurt, I hurt." Cori wrapped her arms around Nate in a hug and he instantly hugged her back.

"Thanks." She said into his chest, then pulled away from him. They walked back to the barn and sat back down at the table. It was awkwardly silent for a minute, when Cori broke the silence. "So how 'bout them Yankees?" Everyone laughed a little and the awkwardness was gone. The five hung out for another two hours, before it was time for the annual football competition. Brown announced that he and Paul would be that years team captains.

Paul and Brown would each picked eleven people to be on their team including themselves and Paul was about to pick the first person. He scanned the crowd and smiled at Cori. "I pick Cori." Some people laughed, they thought it was a joke. Paul nodded and Cori stepped up next to him.

"Nate." Brown said.

"Riley." And they continued until both teams had eleven people. Paul's team consisted of: Cori, Riley, Jason, three other teenage boys, four other men, and himself. Brown's team consisted of: Nate, Shane, Riley's father and brother, four other teenage boys, two other men, and himself.

"We'll play shirts and skins." Brown glanced over at Cori. "Paul's team will be shirts." Paul's team huddled together, laying out their game plan.

"Let me blitz them." Cori said out of the blue. Paul looked at her as if she was crazy. "They have the ball first right?" Paul nodded. "Well they'll never expect it. You guys distract the offense and I'll tackle Shane." Paul chewed it over for a minute, then nodded.

"Alright. We'll do that." They broke and got into position. As soon as the ball was passed back to Shane, Cori darted for him and tackled his to the ground. The football fell from Shane's hand as soon as Cori made impact with him, so it was still in play. Cori jumped up and grabbed the ball before it hit the ground, but Shane grabbed her leg and tripped her.

"You suck." Cori said, pushing herself off the ground, football in hand. Jason passed by and high-fived her as they got in position for the next play. The ball was now in possession of Paul's team. Paul threw the ball to Cori and she made it to the thirty yard-line before she felt two hands grab her waist and pull her backwards, landing in someone's lap. "I don't think that's right."

"Well I wasn't gonna tackle my girlfriend." Nate whispered. Cori stood up, then gave Nate a hand.

"While playing football I'm not your girlfriend, I'm your opponent." Nate shook his head.

"You're still a girl, I'm not gonna tackle you." Cori rolled her eyes.

"Must you be such a gentleman." Nate kissed her.

"Yep."

"Come on love birds, we're here to play football not watch you two kiss." Shane said as everyone got into their lines.

"You're just pissed cause you got tackled by a girl." Riley said.

"Not just a girl, his little sis." Jason added.

"Shut up." Shane glared. Cori just smirked and got ready for another play.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So how did you like getting your butt kicked by a girl?" Cori asked. The football game was over and everyone was heading back to the barn. Paul's team had won by a field goal.

"We might've won if Nate would've tackled you like he was supposed to." Shane answered, sourly.

"Excuse me for not wanting to hurt my girlfriend." Nate answered sarcastically.

"Shut up, you're the reason we lost."

"Don't be such a priss. Take your beating like a man." Riley said smirking. Shane punched his arm.

"Shut up."

"Stop being so competitive. It was just a football game." Cori said. Shane glared a little, but remained silent. People everyone split off and did whatever they wanted for two hours, then went back to the barn for dinner. After dinner, a few bonfires were lit outside and people just relaxed in the company of their family, sharing old and new stories, debating in a friendly way, and dreaming together about the future. Cori watched at the orange glow from the flames danced on Nate's face. He was talking to one of his cousins, but Cori wasn't really listening to the conversation.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." She whispered to Nate before standing and walking away from the fire. Cori stuffed her hands into her pockets and walked down the gravel driveway, looking up at the starry sky. She trudged across the grassy hill on the other side of the house and somehow ended up at the backside of the barn. The night was perfect for a walk and she continued to think, until someone grabbed her wrist from behind. "Nate?" She asked, assuming it was him.

"Guess again." The voice said.

"Riley?" She asked with a 'why are you here' tone. Cori was now facing Riley in the dark, he was still holding her wrist and pulling her dangerously close. "What are you doing?" She felt his face getting closer to hers, so she tried to back up. "Riley, stop. I have a boyfriend." He pinned her against the back of the barn with his knee between her legs and his thigh pressed up against her crotch.

"He doesn't love you." Riley answered hoarsely. Cori could smell the distinct scent of weed on him, he was high. Cori pushed on his shoulders.

"Get off me." Riley pushed her wrists against the barn wall and pressed his lips forcefully against Cori's. Cori opened her mouth slightly and as soon as she felt Riley's tongue, she bit down hard enough to draw blood. Riley jerked his head back and slapped Cori.

"Bitch!" He pushed her body harder against the barn and Cori whimpered a little. Riley kissed her again, this time biting her lip until it bled. He pulled away a little. "How do you like that?!" Cori struggled, but it was no use he was too strong, even for her. Riley tugged at the hem of her shirt just enough to reveal her bellybutton. He started to lightly suck on her neck, now was her chance.

Cori jerked her knee up into his crotch. Riley stumbled back a little and Cori darted back towards the bonfires.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nate was sitting at the bonfire, talking to Steve, when he heard Cori cry out his name. He turned and looked at an extremely distraught Cori. Mascara was running down her face, her hair was disheveled, her clothes were ajar, her bottom lip was bleeding, there was a bright red handprint on the side of her face, and she was breathing hard. "Cori, what happened?" Nate asked standing to his feet. Cori noticed that everyone was starring at her so she turned and ran. Nate followed her to edge of the property where a small wood started. "Cori, wait!"

Cori slowed enough so Nate could grab her and pull her into his arms. "What happened?" He asked softly. Cori fought at his grip, but Nate only held tighter.

"Let go." Cori sobbed. She struggled, but he wouldn't let go. She sunk to the ground and Nate went with her. What Riley did made every bad memory of her dad resurface, it was like ripping open an old wound that never healed properly. Nate stroked her hair soothingly.

"What happened?" He asked again. Cori took a deep breath.

"Riley k-kissed me, h-he was trying t-to…" She couldn't finish her sentence, but by her appearance, Nate knew what Riley was 'trying to do'. "He w-was high."

"High?" Nate asked. He knew what she meant, but he didn't think Riley was the kind of kid who did drugs. Of course, he didn't think Riley was the kind of kid who would try to rape his girlfriend either. Nate helped Cori off the ground and walked her back toward the bonfires. Nate saw Riley sitting by himself at one of the fires. "Here, lets take you inside."

"What's wrong?" Shane said coming up to Cori, Jason was with him. Cori leaned her face into Shane's shoulder to hide her face. Shane looked at Nate, searching for an answer to his question.

"Take her in the house and get her some water." Shane nodded without another question and he and Jason took her inside. He led her to the kitchen and got her a glass of water. Cori sat down at the table and sipped at the water. Shane and Jason sat down at the table as well.

"So, what happened?" Cori looked away, not wanting to say anything. She felt Shane's hand on her shoulder. "Hey, we're your brothers, you can tell us anything." Cori sighed and explained everything that happened, her eyes never leaving the glass. "That little…" Shane said, then stood up and stormed out of the house. Cori and Jason followed to see what Shane was gonna do. It seemed that they had already missed a lot since Paul was holding Nate back and Todd, Riley's dad, was holding Riley back.

Most of the family had gathered around and Nate looked like he was going to kill Riley. Shane grabbed Riley from Todd and threw him to the ground. "What the hell dude?" Brown held Shane back and Todd grabbed Riley again.

"Why in the world are you two attacking Riley?" Paul asked looking from Nate to Shane.

"Because that perv tried to rape Cori!" Nate yelled without thinking twice.

"What?" Everyone seemed to say at once. Paul was so shocked at what had just been said his grip failed on Nate. Nate stepped forward and slugged Riley right in the face, before Paul regained his grip. Everyone's eyes landed on Cori.

"Is that true?" Paul asked softly. Cori put her head down shamefully and Jason placed a comforting hand on her back, then nodded for her. Todd turned Riley so he they were facing.

"Riley." Todd said sternly.

"Dad, I…I was high and…"

"High? Oh dear god, Riley. Go to the car." Riley walked away with his head down, not daring to look up. "I am so sorry. We're gonna head home and handle this." Todd walked away and Cori knew everyone's eyes were on her. She pushed her way through the crowd and went back to the house.

Nate sat down next to her on the couch and Cori rested her head on his shoulder. He knew that everything that happened with her father made this situation so much worse. "I'm sorry." Cori lifted her head.

"You didn't do anything."

"I know, but like I said, when you hurt I hurt." Cori smiled.

"Kinda stupid to be so upset over this, huh? It's not like he actually _did_ anything." Nate kissed the side of her head. They both knew this wasn't really about what Riley did, it was about what her dad did, but saying that aloud would just be adding salt to the wound.

"No, you have a right to be upset about this."

**Review! I need ten! also im alway open to any ideas you have! or questions! again I say, REVIEW! srry about the sorta suckish ending...**


	8. The Past is Past

**Chapter 7: The Past is Past**

Cori lied on her bed, starring up at the ceiling. It was nine in the morning, they had just gotten back home from New Jersey. She should've been asleep considering she had gotten no sleep that night. They hadn't even gotten back to the hotel until 2 AM and they had to pack and be at the airport by 5 AM. Needless to say Cori was exhausted, but never the less, there she laid, unable to fall asleep. She sighed and rolled over to her side, trying to rest her tired body. Cori finally gave up and went downstairs, surprised to see Nate sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing up?" She asked as she sat down on the couch across from the chair he was sitting in.

"Couldn't sleep. You?" Cori nodded.

"Me neither."

"I can't stop thinking about Riley. I mean he's the closest cousin I have, I never thought he'd do drugs and then what he did to you…" Nate paused for a moment, looking down at his fingertips. "I guess I didn't really _know_ him. At least not as well as I thought." Cori wasn't sure what to say, but the first thing that came to mind was a song Nate had written for her. He had recorded and given it to her.

"_Worlds are spinning round  
There's no time for slowing down  
So won't you take a breath, just take a breath_"

Cori sang and Nate looked up her, smiling. He joined her in singing the next part.

"_People change and promises are broken  
Clouds can move and skies will be wide open  
So don't forget to take a breath_"

Nate looked into Cori's eyes. "Thanks."

"You wrote it." She said dismissively.

"I know, but you have no idea how much it means to me that you remembered it after all this time." Cori looked down at her knees.

"After I left music was all I had left of you. I listened to it at least everyday until Mitchie stole the only recording I had of it." Cori looked back up. "I don't know how much you two have talked, but she feels really bad about how she treated you. Almost as bad as I do." Nate took Cori's hands in his, kneeling in front of her.

"It's over. Done. I don't want you feeling bad about what happened. It was as much my fault as it was yours, but that's the past." Cori nodded.

"I know, but I regret it so much." Nate got up and sat down next to her.

"Cori, when did you start carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders?" Cori knew what he meant and she knew the answer as well. It was when her mother died, her dad became too depressed to take care of her or Tara so she had to become Tara's mother, then the beatings started. A tear leaked from Cori's eye and she shrugged. She forced a laugh, but it came out more like a sob as she wiped away the tear.

"I hate this."

"What?"

"Crying." Nate pulled Cori into a hug and kissed her hair.

"Some times I just wish you could just forget everything that your dad did. Everything that happened, I hate seeing you cry."

"Me too…" Cori yawned and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep on Nate's shoulder.


	9. The Past is Past Cont

**A/N: Hey guys, i know it took me like forever to get the rest of chapter 7 up, but here it is. it might take a while for me to get chapter 8 up as well. i have a bunch of ideas in my head, its just getting them down on paper has been a problem lately... i personally love this chapter, its basically just some Nate/Cori fluff mixed with more drama from Cori's past...enjoy! REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter 7: The Past is Past Continued**

Cori awoke around noon lying on the couch with Nate's arm wrapped around her waist. Honestly she was very comfortable and she didn't want to get up, but she knew she had to. She shifted so she was lying on her back. "Morning…" The suddenness of Nate's voice startled Cori, causing her to loose her balance and she rolled off the couch, landing on the floor with a dull _thud._ She groaned and pushed herself up in the sitting position. Nate laughed. "You okay?"

Cori nodded, rubbing her eyes. "Yeah. Did I wake you up?" Nate shook his head.

"No, I've been up for about an hour."

"An hour? Doing what?" Nate smiled sheepishly.

"Watching you sleep." Cori felt the heat rushing to her cheeks, so she turned her head not wanting Nate to see. But Nate grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him as he scooted down on the floor. "You're cute when you blush." That of course made Cori blush deeper, so she slapped his arm and covered her cheeks with her hands.

"Stop that!" Nate smiled and pulled her hands away from her face, leaning in so their lips were at most two inches apart.

"Stop what?" Nate breathed. Cori starred into Nate's eyes unable to answer, paralyzed by his warm breath. But then something registered in Cori's mind. His breath was fruity and sweet, not at all like it should be in the morning. She pulled away.

"Nate, go check your blood sugar." Nate scrunched his eyebrows together, but nodded.

"Okay…?" He stood and went upstairs. Cori went upstairs too, figuring she should check hers as well. They both met in the hallway when they were finished. "It's a good thing I checked." Nate said as he wrapped his arms around Cori's waist. "My blood-sugar was at a dangerous level. How did you know?"

"Your breath smelled fruity." Nate nodded.

"Now, where were we?" Cori leaded in so their lips were only inches apart.

"I believe we were right about here." She whispered. Nate leaned in the rest of the way, pressing his lips against Cori's. They pulled away after a few moments and Nate rested his forehead against hers.

"Me, Shane, and Jason have some Connect 3 business to take of today, we won't be back till later. Meet me at our spot around seven?" Cori gave him a tender peck on the lips.

"Of course." Nate smiled goofily and turned from her grasp, disappearing into his room. Cori headed into her own room and lied down on her bed. She smiled up at the ceiling, bubbling over with happiness, excitement, and anticipation. She wasn't sure why she was so anxious, her and Nate had been to the willow tree many times, but something felt different this time, better. Cori listened as rain started to pour against the roof and she immediately stood up. She jogged down the stairs and stopped in the middle of the yard, rain pouring over her body. Cori closed her eyes and lifted her head towards the sky, she loved the rain.

"Courtney. Long time, no see." The voice took her by complete surprise. She hadn't heard that voice in years, but she knew exactly who it belonged to. Memories washed over her mind like the rain that washed over her body, horrible memories that she had suppressed, hiding them from even Nate and Mitchie. Her eyes opened and she stared pointedly at the boy who stood in front of her. Rage and anger coursed through her veins, but the feeling that overwhelmed her was fear.

"J-Justin." Cori silently cursed her faltering voice.

**(The following part contains material that may be unsuitable for children under the age of 14. Reader's discretion is advised. :D)**

"In the flesh, babe." He said spreading his arms out, then dropping them back to his sides. Heat flashed up her neck, despite the cool rain that was still pouring from the sky. This was the bastard that took her innocence at the young age of fourteen. He was seventeen at the time and used the situation with her father to seduce her. Suddenly Cori felt all fear disappear, leaving only boiling rage. She slugged him right in the mouth, taking him off guard. Cori connected her knee to his groin and whacked him across the face with her elbow.

Justin grabbed just above the elbow that had struck him, squeezing tightly. Cori squealed, but used her free arm to punch him once again. He staggered back, clearly unprepared for what just happened. Cori saw the evident shock in his eyes.

"I'm not a naive fourteen-year-old girl anymore Justin. I've learned to fight back." The rain was beginning to slow and Justin's eyes darkened a shade as he took another step towards Cori. He grabbed just above each of her elbows staring darkly into her eyes. Cori felt the fear creeping back into her body. "Get off me." She growled. Cori jerked her arms back, but his grip was relentless. He smiled wickedly and pulled her closer.

"You know you loved every moment of me fucking you bitch." Cori felt her tears beginning to mix with the rain. She gritted her teeth and once again kneed his crotch, successfully breaking his grip on her.

"Get away from me you bastard!" Cori spat as she took a step back. Justin took an advancing step towards her, his eyes dead set on Cori's. She took another step back. Cori felt a presence next to her and glanced to her left. Relief consumed her as she realized Nate was standing next to her, his arm snaked around her waist, staring daggers at Justin. Justin's eyes flicked from Cori to Nate and then back to Cori, smiling deviously.

"So you're _his_ whore now bitch?" He looked at Nate once again. "She must fuck good to get a pretty boy like you, huh?" Nate felt Cori tense beside him and he grimaced at the boy's disturbing words. Nate hardened his jaw and let his arm fall from Cori's waist.

"I wouldn't say things like that if I were you." Nate said through clenched teeth, speaking each word with force. Justin laughed.

"Awe look at that. The dick protects his cunt." Justin snickered sarcastically. Nate had been trying to restrain himself, but the derogatory term he used to describe Cori sent him over the edge. Nate stepped in front of Cori and pushed her back slightly in one step. Justin stared at him mockingly, but Nate wiped that expression right off his face with one quick jab. Cori watched as they met each other punch for punch, kick for kick, and hit for hit, powerless to do anything. The boys wrestled violently despite Cori's cries of protest in concern for Nate.

After a few minutes of ruthless battle, Nate stood victoriously over Justin's prone body. "Leave." Nate spoke demandingly. Justin pushed himself to his feet and scampered down the street, like the true coward he was. Before he knew what was happening, Nate was being pulled inside the house. He was pushed down into a kitchen chair and a minute later, a bag of ice was thrust against his sore eye. "Careful, will ya?"

"Do you realize how bad you could've been hurt? He could've had a weapon." Cori stood in front of him, one hand on her hip and entirely furious in the most adorable way.

"He insulted you. He could've hurt you. I wasn't gonna take that chance." Nate answered, standing to his feet only to be pushed back into the chair.

"No. Sit. God knows what injuries you got from this." Cori said as she began to inspect the more obvious wounds on his hands and face.

"Cori, I'm fine." Nate insisted, but she wasn't having it. She sent him a look that made him sit still and shut up and she made sure he didn't sustain anything too serious. Once she was satisfied that he wasn't going to bleed to death, Cori grabbed some wet paper towel and the first aid kit. "Usually I'm the one bandaging you up." Nate laughed, but Cori wasn't in the mood.

"You could've been hurt." She said looking him in the eye for a moment before wrapping his raw knuckles. Nate lifted his right hand as she worked on his left and brushed his fingers over her cheek. Cori couldn't help but lean into his touch and look up into his eyes.

"I was only protecting you." Nate said softly. Cori smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Thank you." She whispered before she finished dressing his knuckles.

"Cori?"

"Hmm?" She asked without looking up. Cori was almost finished bandaging the last cut that was in need of being bandaged.

"Who was that boy?" Cori paused a moment before taping off the gauze and standing up. She turned and preoccupied herself with cleaning up the first aid kit, ignoring Nate's question. Nate stood and caught her by the shoulders, forcing her to face him.

"Cori…?" Cori looked everywhere, but Nate's eyes. "Cori?" Nate said again as Cori turned her head, trying to hide the tear that had escaped here eye. It wasn't until Nate reached up and brushed the tear away did she look him in the eye. A repressed sob broke from Cori's parted lips. She didn't want the memories to come back, she didn't want to tell Nate what happened all those years ago, she didn't want to relive the pain Justin brought. Nate pulled her into his chest, holding her shaking body.

"Nate, we need…" Shane said walking into the kitchen, but paused when he saw Cori. "What happened?" Nate mouthed, 'I'll tell you later' to Shane and he nodded, walking out of the kitchen. Nate led Cori to the den and they sat down on the couch. Cori took a deep breath to calm herself down and she looked at Nate.

"I have to tell you something." Nate could see the remorse and fear in Cori's eye, so he squeezed her hand with his and nodded. Cori took a deep breath. "I'm…I'm not a virgin." She whispered. Nate looked confused and hurt all at once.

"Was it…while you were gone?" Cori shook her head.

"No…No, I uh…I was fourteen. I met Justin and well, a long story short, he used me. He found out what my dad had been doing and used it to seduce me." Nate looked at her, shocked beyond belief. He pulled Cori back into a comforting hug. How could someone do that? Seduce an abused fourteen year old and throw her away like trash? It was truly inhuman.

"It's okay. Shhh." Nate cooed, trying to comfort her.

"I-I'm so s-sorry." Those three words made Nate's heart break for her. She was apologizing, as if it was her fault.

"No, don't apologize. You didn't do anything." Nate rubbed her back. Cori had been through an unbelievable amount of shit in her life and Nate didn't truly realize until that moment, how much it affected her. He began to wonder what went on inside day after day. Nate pulled Cori tightly against his chest and let his head rest between her shoulder and her neck. "Hey Cor, I'm gonna go talk to Shane and Jase for a minute. I'll be right back okay?"

He felt Cori nod and pull away. Nate stood and smiled weakly at Cori before walking upstairs. "Shane. Jason." Nate called from the hallway. The two boys came out of their rooms.

"I'm just about ready. Just need to get my shoes." Jason said, thinking Nate was calling them because they had to leave soon.

"Uh, do you guys think you could handle the interview with out me?" Jason and Shane stared at Nate questioningly. "Cori's upset and I don't want to leave her." Shane raised an eyebrow.

"This has something to do with her crying earlier." Nate nodded. When Nate didn't explain further Jason knew that meant he didn't plan on telling them what was going on at the moment.

"Yeah, we can handle it." Nate smiled with gratitude.

"Thanks." Nate went back down to the den, where Cori had moved to the chair in front of the dormant fireplace. She had her knees pulled to her chest and her chin resting on her knees. Tears no longer flowed, but Nate could see the pain etched into her beautiful face. "Cori…" Cori glanced up at Nate and he nearly gasped. He could see all of the sorrow, hurt, and turmoil that she had gone through flashing through her eyes. Nate pulled her up and hugged her tight, then sat down with her on the couch.

"Cori, I need you to tell me everything. Everything that's happened to you." Nate knew it would be difficult for her, but she needed to let it all out. And Cori did. She started the day she woke up in the hospital to find out her mom was dead and told him everything she could remember. She explored everything that went on inside her, even while they were together, with Nate and walked him through the year they were separated. Nate sat there and listened, never letting her go. He held her tighter when the story became harder to tell and wiped away the tears that fell occasionally.

They had been talking for hours, but neither of them seemed to mind. Cori looked up into Nate's eyes for practically the first time since she started her story. "Thanks Nate, for listening." He nodded, his arms still wrapped around her, and kissed the top of her head. Cori suddenly stiffened and sat up out of Nate's grasp. "Wait, didn't you have some Connect 3 stuff to do today?"

"Yeah, but I asked Jason and Shane if they could handle it without me." Cori tilted her head to the side.

"Why?"

"You were upset and I didn't want to leave you." She frowned.

"Nate, you can't blow important things off just because of me."

"You are much more important than some stupid interview." Nate pulled Cori onto his lap and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I don't want to be a burden." She whispered into his collarbone. Nate looked down at her in astonishment. Is that really what she thought of herself as?

"You are not a burden. I love you, Cori." Cori smiled at his soft words.

"I love you too." Nate held her tightly against himself and soon Cori felt herself drifting off into sleep feeling safe and warm in his arms.


	10. Another Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's taking me forever to update and I'm terribly sorry, but see there's this little demon called writer's block... well, I'm not sure if this is exactly wrtiter's block per-say, see I have some ideas, but I can't seem to get them down on paper. This happens to me every couple months, I won't be able to write, but I'll draw better than normal, than when I'm able to write again I'll draw like a mentally retarted monkey. So hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter completed within the next week, if not well then...u may blame my stupid stupid brain. I AM OPEN TO ANY IDEAS!!!! I don't care if you think they sound stupid or bad, maybe it'll spark a different idea, you never know. **


	11. Instinct

**Hey guys. Sorry its been forever since I've updated. Really busy and haven't had to muh time to work on my story. Thank you Alyssa! You're idea helped be a ton! Ok so as of right now these are the ages. Tara is 4, Cori is 18, Mitchie is 18, Nate is 19, Shane is 20, and Jason is 22.**

**Chapter 8: Instinct**

Cori awoke on the couch in front of the fireplace with Nate's arm wrapped around her waist. It was the second day in a row that she woke up next to Nate and she liked the feeling. She realized he wasn't sleeping when he moved his arm from her waist and began to play with a lock of her hair. Not wanting to move from her current position, Cori laid still letting Nate think she was asleep. After a few minutes of silence, Nate returned his arm back around her waist. "Cori…" Nate whispered. His warm breath sent shivers down her spine.

Cori wiggled a little, letting Nate know she was awake, then flipped over so they were face-to-face. Nate grinned. "Good morning."

"Morning." Cori frowned slightly and tenderly traced the outline of the bruise that encase Nate's left eye with her finger. "I'm sorry." Nate grabbed her hand with his and brought it down.

"It's fine. Doesn't even hurt." Cori smirked.

"Are you sure, 'cause if it hurts I could kiss it and make it better." Nate smiled.

"Well, maybe it does hurt a little." Cori pushed herself up a little and placed light kisses just beneath his eye, down his cheek, and finally found his lips. Nate pulled away after a few intense minutes. "Maybe I should get hurt more often." He said breathlessly.

"No, you shouldn't." Cori said seriously. She pushed herself up off the couch. walked into the kitchen, and grabbed an apple. She was washing it off in the sink when she felt two muscular arms wrap around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder. Cori tilted her head back so it was leaning against Nate's shoulder.

"Hello." Cori said, kissing his cheek, then went back to washing her apple.

"Hi." Nate answered, his voice low. He pulled her tighter against him and began to kiss her neck.

"Nate…" Cori groaned. Nate could hear the disapproving tone in her voice, but he didn't stop. "Nate, quit." He stopped for a moment.

"Quit what?" He smirked, then went back to kissing over her bare shoulder and neck. Cori broke Nate's grasp on her, moving over toward the fridge and drying off her apple on a hand-towel.

"Making me want you more than I already do." Cori said, answering Nate's rhetorical question. She blushed at her own words and judging by the silence, Nate was blushing too. Cori felt the two arms reappear around her waist, pulling her closer to his body than she thought possible.

"I love you." Nate whispered. Cori shuddered as his warm breath sent shivers down her spine. She was speechless for a moment. By the tone in his voice, Cori could tell this was different from the other times he had said those three precious words. She loved it every time he said it, but this time she really felt it in his voice. Cori simply stood there for a moment taking everything in, she wanted to remember this moment. Nate's chest was heaving against her back, his breath blowing out in warm puffs at the side of her head, and his arms wrapped securely around her waist.

She turned in his arms and looked up into his gleaming brown eyes. "I love you too." Cori returned with just as much nerve-wreaking passionate emotion as Nate had. Nate bent down slightly and tenderly kissed her. They pulled away and Cori rested her head against his chest and Nate placed his head against hers. She hadn't felt that safe since her mom died.

"You know-" Nate spoke into her hair. "-we never went to the willow yesterday." Cori lifted her head.

"Oh yeah…"

"Why don't we go tonight? Just the two of us." Cori smiled and nodded.

"Ok." Cori suddenly heard a small cough from behind Nate.

"Sissy…" She looked past Nate to see Tara standing there with her teddy in one arm and her blanky in the other. Tara's nose was running and she didn't look or sound too good. Cori walked over the Tara, grabbing a tissue on her way, and got down on her knees. She wiped Tara's nose then scooped her up in her arms.

"You feeling okay?" Tara shook her head.

"I feel ucky." Cori put her hand to Tara's forehead and knew immediately that she had a fever of at least 100 degrees. Cori looked at Nate.

"She has a fever. Do you have any children's Tylenol?" Nate turned and looked in a high cupboard.

"There's none in here, I'll go check the bathroom, but I think we just ran out." Nate left the kitchen and Cori set Tara on the counter.

"Where do you feel yucky?" Cori asked.

"Evwy where." Tara groaned and buried her head into Cori's chest. Nate came back a minute later empty handed.

"No luck?" Cori asked, noticing there was nothing in his hands. Nate shook his head. Cori picked Tara up off the table and motioned Nate to take her, which he did. "I'm gonna go to CVS then. If I cross behind the house, it'll probably be quicker than driving."

"You sure you don't want me to go?" Nate asked.

"No, stay here with Tara." Cori glanced at Tara, who was cuddling against Nate's chest, and smiled. "She likes you. Put on a movie or something for her. She loves Pocahontas. I'll be back in a few." As Cori walked out of the house, Nate carried Tara into the living room and put on Pocahontas. It took Cori all of ten minutes to walk to CVS, buy the medicine, and get back to the house.

She set the small bag on the counter and walked towards the sound of Pocahontas singing 'Just Around the Riverbend'. Cori began to sing with the movie as she walked into the living room, 'Pocahontas' had been her favorite movie as a child so she basically knew it word for word. She stopped singing and smiled when she saw that Tara and Nate had fallen asleep on the couch. Instead of waking them, she went back into the kitchen, wrote a quick note, and walked back outside. There was a Starbucks located just behind the CVS she had just been at and coffee sounded delicious at the moment. Cori crossed the same was she had before, but this time went in the ally way between the CVS and a small boutique. She heard something behind her, but before she had the chance to turn around, her world went black.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nate groaned and rubbed his eyes. His first instinct was to roll over and go back to sleep, but then he realized that Tara was asleep on his chest. Nate glanced over at the TV only to see the fuzzy white screen, indicating the movie was long over. He carefully moved Tara to the couch as he stood, letting her remain asleep and walked into the kitchen. Shane was sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cereal. "Cori in her room?" Shane shrugged.

"I don't think she's back from Starbuck's yet." Nate scrunched his eyebrows together. He remembered waking up right after Cori left, because he got up and gave Tara the medicine that was sitting on the counter. Nate glanced at the clock. It was noon. His eyes widened and he looked back at Shane.

"She's been gone for four hours!"

"That long? I just got up, I figured…" Nate pulled out his cell and called Cori. No answer. He tried five more times, still no answer. Finally, the seventh time he called someone picked up the phone, but it wasn't Cori.

"My, my aren't you persistent." Nate knew he recognized the male voice that came from the receiver, but it was hard to tell over the phone.

"Who is this? Where's Cori?"

"I'm offended. Don't you recognize my voice Natey? I thought our little encounter yesterday would leave an impression on a pretty-boy like you." It was the boy he had fought the day before. What was his name… Justin? Nate's anger grew at the realization.

"Where's Cori?!"

"Cori is… a little tied up at the moment." Justin said wickedly.

"What are you doing to her?"

"Something she'll _never_ forget." And with that the line went dead. Nate started at the phone in disbelief for a minute, before looked up to meet Shane's expectant stare.

"What's going on?" Nate opened his mouth, but nothing came out. When he finally did speak it came out in a barely audible whisper.

"I-I think she's getting raped." Shane's eyes widened.

"What?!"

"I-I…Justin…I…don't…uh…" Nate babbled, trying to figure things out in his mind.

"Who's Justin?!" Nate felt a sudden surge of raged shoot through him.

"What the hell does it matter?! We have to find Cori!" Nate grabbed the note Cori left before storming out of the house. He ran straight for the ally way he figured Cori would have taken to Starbucks. He was halfway there before he realized that Shane had followed him, but he didn't care either way. One once over of Starbucks and Nate knew that Cori wasn't there. He was out of the small coffee shop before anyone had time to react to his abrupt entrance. Nate darted back to the ally, nearly bowling Shane over, but slowed when a metallic glint caught his eye.

He bent a scooped up the dog-tag from the ground and cupped it in his palm as he stood. "What is it?" Shane asked from behind him. Nate turned, holding his hand out so Shane could see the necklace.

"Cori's dog-tag. She never goes anywhere without it."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cori awoke with a splitting headache. Out of instinct she tried to move her hand to her head, but found that her wrists were bound above her head. Her legs were spread and bound as well. Cori opened her eyes. She was tied to a bed in a hotel-like room. It wasn't until a cool breeze blew in from the window that she realized that she had been stripped down to her bra and underwear.

"Morning." Cori's neck snapped towards the voice. Justin. Horror set over her body as the entire weight of the situation settled on her. She fought against the rope binds that bound her wrists and ankles sending sharp pain throughout her body. "Struggling will only hurt you more." Justin stripped himself down to his boxers and climbed on top of her. Cori, unable to move her arms and legs, arched her back and thrashed her hips side-to-side, trying to get him away, but failed. Justin tore off the remaining of her clothes and had his way with her.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Night was approaching fast and still no sign of Cori. Shane and Nate had gone back home after finding Cori's necklace and explained all they knew to the rest of the family. After that, the Grays went to the police station, but because they didn't have much to go on the police couldn't do much. The only thing they could do was wait, so they went back home. Nate had tried to call Cori's cell again, but it was off. He paced the length of the living room, cell phone tightly grasped in his hand. Nate stopped abruptly, when he felt the phone vibrate in his hand.

"Hello?" Nate answered.

"Is this Nate Gray?"

"Yes."

"This is Marian from Saint Mary's hospital, Officer Green told me to call you. A Miss Courtney Mead was just checked in."

"You said Saint Mary's?"

"Yes sir."

"Thank you." Nate hung up the phone. One glance at his brothers, who were seated on the couch and all three of them were out the door. Paul, Denise, and Tara were still at the Police Station, so they would probably meet them at the hospital.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After Justin was finished with her, he left her in that hotel room, still bound to the bed. Cori laid there bruised, naked, and vulnerable, unmoving as tears stained her cheeks once again. It wasn't until she caught a ragged breath in her lungs, that she realized that she was sobbing. Her body shaking slightly from the tormenting tremors that coursed through her. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Cori held her breath, thinking Justin might be back.

"Housekeeping!" A soft and friendly voice came through the door. Cori tried to make some sort of sound, but her throat refused to cooperate. The door opened and Cori heard the woman gasp. "Ma'am, are you alright?" Cori wouldn't make eye contact with the woman, until she felt a blanket cover her. Cori glanced at the middle-aged woman and managed to grit out two words.

"Help me." The next thing Cori knew she was in an ambulance, on her way to the hospital. After tests and countless questions, Cori was left alone in her hospital room. She curled up against the headboard, trying to suppress the flashbacks that were running through her mind. The nurse walked in again.

"Hello miss." The nurse said softly. "I just wanted to let you know we got a hold of the Gray family and they should be here in about ten minutes." Cori nodded and the nurse left again. Cori stood from the bed and quickly changed into her street clothes. She knew that she wasn't ready to face anyone, especially Nate. She had already caused him enough hurt, this would just add to it and she couldn't ride her mind of the words Justin had said to her.

"_If I see you with that pretty-boy again, do you know what I will do?" Cori remained silent. "DO YOU?!" She shook her head quickly. "I'm gonna force him to watch me do this to you. And then…" Justin grinned wickedly. "Then I'm gonna kill him."_

Cori grimaced at the memory of his words, which only made her move faster. She knew what Justin was capable of, and under the right circumstances, he was capable of murder. If she didn't leave, Nate would die, bottom line. Because she was no longer a minor and hadn't sustained any serious injuries, Cori was able to check herself out in a timely manner. She flagged down a cab and went the only place she knew she was welcome.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nate rushed into hospital, with Shane and Jason at his heels, and stopped at the information desk. "I need the room number for Courtney Mead." The woman at the desk glanced up for a moment, then typed on her computer.

"Oh, you just missed her. Checked herself out not but two minutes ago." Nate starred at the woman for a moment.

"Are-are you sure?" She nodded.

"Yep, says right here…" Nate nodded and turned back to his brothers, who were wearing equally confused expressions.

"She checked herself out?" Jason asked bemusedly.

"Where would she go?" Shane asked. "Do you think she went back home?" He added as an after thought.

"I-I don't know. Maybe."

"We should go back home just incase." Jason said sensibly. Shane and Nate agreed and followed Jason back out to the car.

**Ehh not my best and I think I rushed it too much, but let me know what you think...**

**_What's gonna happen next? Where did Cori go? Will Nate find her? Will things ever go back to normal? Why am I asking you all these questions? To find out...YOU MUST REVIEW!!!_**


	12. Life Story

**A/N: I really hope you guys like this chapter, please don't hate me. It's kinda short, but yeah...enjoy! Review!**

**Chapter 9: Life Story**

Cori paid the cabby, walked up to the front door, and nervously rung the doorbell. She hoped she'd be welcome to stay. The door opened and Cori smiled. "Hey Mitch."

"Cori?" Mitchie asked, pulling her friend into a warm hug. "What are you doing here?" Cori looked down and shifted her feet a little.

"I uh…can I come in?" Mitchie looked confused, but nodded and they walked inside.

"Hey, mom! Cori's here! We're going up to my room!" Mitchie yelled into the house.

"Okay!" Cori heard her Connie answer from the kitchen area. She followed Mitchie up to her room and they sat on the bed. It was silent for a few minutes, before Mitchie spoke up, looking expectantly at Cori.

"So are you gonna tell me what's going on? Or are we just gonna keep playing the 'quiet game'."

"Well…" Cori was about to explain, when they were cut off by the sound of Mitchie's phone ranging.

"Hold that thought." Mitchie said before flipping open her cell phone. "Oh, hey Nate." Cori's eyes widened and she made every possible hand gesture to signal _not_ to tell him she was here. Mitchie looked at her like she was crazy, but spoke nervously into the phone. "Uh…no, no. Cori's not here." Mitchie listened for a moment. "Yeah, I'll call if she shows up. Bye."

Mitchie gave Cori her look. "Ok, what in the world is going on? Why don't you want Nate to know you're here? Oh my god! Did he like hit you, or something? Cause if he did I swear I knock him senseless. Oh and wait 'til Shane finds out, that boy won't know what hit him. Ohhhh, and Jason…Nate's gonna get a beat down." Mitchie started to ramble until Cori cut her off with a short laugh.

"No, he didn't hit me. You know Nate would never do that." Mitchie nodded, then scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Then what's going on?" Cori frowned.

"It's complicated…"

"Then un-complicate it. Give me the basics."

"Okay, if I go back, Nate will die." Mitchie looked more confused then ever.

"Um…I think I need a little more detail than that." Cori sighed.

"There's this guy, his name is Justin. If I go back, he's threatened to kill Nate." Mitchie's eyes widened in fright, then she let out a laugh of disbelief.

"Come on Cori, do you really think he'd to that?"

"I know you live in your pretty little pristine world over here, but I've been around the block and let me tell you. My world isn't pristine. This guy _is _capable of murder, trust me." Mitchie was a slightly hurt but Cori's words.

"You think I'm naïve? You think I'm ignorant of how _un-pristine_ the real world is?"

"No, Mitch, that's not what I meant. Look, I'm not here to talk semantics. All I know is that Justin threatened to kill Nate if he saw us together again and that Justin is very capable of doing so."

"You're serious about this?" Cori nodded.

"I just need somewhere to stay for a few weeks, maybe a month until I can get things figured out."

"You have to tell Nate what's going on."

"No. I know Nate, if I tell him he'll ignore Justin's threat and that would end in devastation."

"I know Nate too, and he's going to stop at nothing to find you. Eventually he'll figure out that you're here."

"I know, that's why I need to fake my own death." Cori caught herself by surprise, that thought never even entered her mind until then, but it made sense.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Nate, Shane, and Jason got back to the house, no one was there and after an hour of waiting Nate tried called Mitchie, but Cori wasn't there either. "Where did she go?" Nate asked, as he paced the living room.

"I don't know." Shane said.

"Why did she leave?"

"I don't know."

"Is she okay?"

"I don't-" Nate turned toward Shane and cut him off.

"Shut up! Gah! I'm trying to think." Paul and Denise came home with Tara a few minutes later, just as confused and concerned as their boys.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Say what now?" Mitchie asked, think she must have misheard her clearly insane best friend.

"You heard me. It's the only option. Courtney Mead _has_ to disappear or Nate is going to die. I have to get away from the paparazzi, Justin, Nate, everybody."

"Where are you gonna go? I mean you're barely eighteen and it's not like you won't be recognized everywhere."

"That's where I need you and your family's help. I was thinking maybe that after I 'die' I could change my appearance a little, lie low for a while, then your family could maybe 'adopt' me. Just until I'm sure Nate's safe." Mitchie nodded.

"Okay, we'll talk to my parents, but you do realize you're gonna have to tell us everything." Cori agreed. She wasn't exactly ready to talk about it, but there was no other choice. Mitchie stood.

"Alright, let's go talk to my parents."

"Now?"

"Yeah." Cori stood and followed Mitchie downstairs, into the kitchen. "Hey mom, me and Cori need to talk to you and dad." Connie smiled sweetly.

"Ok hon, dinner won't be done for a while. I'll go get your father." Steve and Connie sat in two chairs directly across from the couch Mitchie and Cori were situated on, looking at the girls quizzically.

"So what's this about?" Steve asked casually. Cori looked down at her toes, but gained some courage and looked up at Mitchie's parents.

"I um…need to tell you guys some things, and you might be confused as to why at first, but we'll get to that at the end. Just let me tell my story." Steve and Connie nodded, both suddenly curious at the seriousness in Cori's voice. Cori started at beginning and told her entire life story without interruption. Mitchie already knew most of what Cori was telling her parents, until she got to the events of that day. Cori finally finished her story and looked up at Steve and Connie to meet their sympathetic gazes. She told them the plan she had come up with and Connie looked over at Steve. He nodded.

"We will do whatever we can to help you, Cori. You are doing this for all the right reasons and you are a very brave girl for that." Connie answered.

"Thank you." Cori sniffled, only now realizing that tears had been rolling down her face the entire time. She let out a repressed sob and Connie moved so she was sitting on the opposite side of Cori. Steve took that as his cue, to go check on dinner. Connie comforted Cori in only ways a mother could, whispering things in Spanish and English as she rocked her back and forth on the couch.

"_Shhh. Es aceptable, niña. No grite._"-**Shhh. It's okay, child. Don't cry**- Mitchie smiled and decided to help her father in the kitchen, her mom always was good at comforting. Dinner was quiet, little could be said. The following day Cori would follow through with her plan and it could very well be the hardest thing she'd ever do, but like Connie had told her, "_a veces la cosa más dura y la cosa derecha sean igual_"-**sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same**-

Cori was lying on the bed in the Torres' spare bedroom, staring at the dark ceiling. Tomorrow Mitchie would 'witness' her falling off the bride into the river below. A near-by scenic photographer would get a shot of her loosing her balance and something dropping into the water. Connie would cut Cori's hair and dye it red. Also she would get contacts that would change her eye color from blue to green and glasses. Her name would be Alicia Clarisse Burton. In order to keep things simple her birthday and age would remain the same. Alicia's parents died when she was nine in a tragic accent and due to the lack of family she was bounced around from foster home to foster home.

She wanted to go to college to be a pediatric nurse, but with no money she wasn't able to. Alicia landed a job working for Connie Torres and one day she opened up to Connie about her past. The Torres' were kind enough to let her live with them without rent, until she saved up enough money to go to college. At least that was story Cori had to memorize. Alicia has no siblings and has never been out of the state. Cori wrote two pages of Alicia Clarisse Burton's life story, tying up any loose ends there could possibly be. Alicia enjoys photography and writing and loves children. Music is something she is very passionate about, but can't sing at all.

Cori wrote and re-wrote that story backward and forwards, until everything made sense and there were no loose ends. She had a new life story, a new name, a new everything. This was going to be hard.


	13. You Found Me

**I know it's taken forever to get this chapter up but it is 11 pages! woot woot!! I know a lot of you guys thought Cori made the wrong decision, but the girl just did what she thought was right :) anyhoo, i hope you enjoy this chapter! REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Chapter 10: You Found Me**

It had been six months since Cori's death. Nate sat in his room as usual, looking at an album he had put together after her funeral. It contained pictures, notes, and all kinds of different things that reminded him of Cori. Mitchie had told him everything that happened, he remember every word she said.

"_We were just going for a walk." Mitchie looked up at him, with tears in her eyes. "She came over because she needed to talk, about…you know…and I was walking her back to your house, we both thought it'd be more relaxing than driving. I don't know, it all happen so fast. I actually got her laughing…it was those stupid shoes she was wearing. They were too big, and she tripped…"_

The people investigating her death never found her body, they said it could easily be in the bottom of the ocean by now. It all felt so unreal. The whole world was in shock, people mourned her death everywhere, but Nate took it the hardest. A tear slipped off his cheek as he reached the last page of the large scrapbook and saw the ring. They were supposed to meet at the willow tree the night she died. He was going to ask her to marry him. Another tear landed on the page next to the exquisite engagement ring. Connect 3 was supposed to be going on another tour, it was canceled.

The Gray family needed time to mourn, no one, especially not Nate, was ready to go on tour. Nate hugged the book to his chest as he lied back on the bed. "I love you, Cori." He whispered, before falling into an uneasy sleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cori --errr, Alicia-- knew this was going to be hard, but she didn't know it'd be _this_ hard. It had been the worst six months of her life. She wasn't able to see any of the Gray's or Tara. She missed Nate something awful. The contacts she wore bothered her eyes and she hated her short hair. But at the end of the day, she knew this is what she had to do. Nate's life depended on it. She was still forced to 'lie low' and it bothered her to no end.

Cori was sick of sitting around and doing nothing, so she decided to go to the willow tree. It was only a couple of blocks away and she needed to get out of the house. She sat on the ground with her head resting against the tree. It was soothing to be with something familiar, but at the same time painful. This was her and Nate's place, she wanted to talk to him so much, but at the same time, she knew she couldn't. Cori closed her eyes and began to sing the song that had become her only comfort at night, when Nate wasn't with her.

_Worlds are spinning round  
There's no time for slowing down  
So won't you take a breath, just take a breath  
People change and promises are broken  
Clouds can move and skies will be wide open  
So don't forget to take a breath_

Life isn't suffocating  
Air isn't overrated

Worlds are spinning round  
There's no time for slowing down  
So won't you take a breath, just take a breath

Worlds are spinning round  
There's no time for slowing down  
So won't you take a breath, just take a breath  
People change and promises are broken  
Clouds can move and skies will be wide open  
So don't forget to take a breath

"Cori?" She opened her eyes and scurried to her feet. She couldn't see anyone, but she could hear the person trudging through the impossibly dense trees towards her. "Cori!" She knew the voice, it was Nate. She began to panic, then remembered how drastically she had changed her appearance, he wouldn't recognize her, unless he got to close. Cori watched as Nate trudged into the clearing, his face drooping at the sight of her.

"Uh…my name is Alicia…" Cori said, feigning confusion.

"Oh, sorry, I heard someone singing and it reminded me of someone I used to know."

"Singing?" She asked as if she didn't know what he was talking about. Nate smiled faintly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Great, now I'm hearing things." He mumbled. Cori smiled politely.

"Well, I was just passing through…" Nate nodded and he took a seat against the willow as Cori walked to leave the small clearing. But when she approached the wall of trees, she changed her mind. She turned and looked at Nate for a moment. "Are you okay? You seem kinda down." Nate looked up from a scrapbook that Cori hadn't even noticed until then.

"Nah, I'm fine." He said dismissively. Cori knew Nate, he probably hadn't talked about it with anyone yet. She walked a little closer and sat against a tree that was about seven paces from him.

"You know, it can help a lot to unload your feelings." Nate looked up at her skeptically. "I-I mean it's okay if you don't want to talk about it, I just know it helps when someone's there to listen." Nate sighed and leaned his head against the tree.

"Do you know who Courtney Mead is?" Cori felt her heart race.

"Yeah, she's the singer who died in that freak accident, right?" She answered, trying to remain casual. Nate nodded.

"She was my girlfriend."

"I'm sorry." He smiled half-heartedly and let out a short laugh of contempt.

"You know what the funny thing is?" He said bitterly. "I was going to ask her to marry me the night she died." Cori felt her heartbeat pick up speed again, and this time it wasn't because she was afraid of him recognizing her.

"M-marry?" Nate nodded slightly, not acknowledging her stutter.

"Yeah, how's that for luck?" Cori watched as a tear slipped down Nate's cheek. "It's my fault anyway."

"It's not your fault, its Justin's." She was so desperate to comfort him, the words slipped out before she could stop herself. Nate went ridged and starred at her.

"How do you know who Justin is?" Cori jumped to her feet.

"I-I have to go." She headed for the trees, but Nate grabbed her wrist sharply and turned her toward him.

"I asked…" Nate stopped talking. He let go of Cori's wrist as his eyes widened with realization. "C-Cori?" She backed up a step as tears slipped down her cheeks, despite her efforts to keep them in.

"I already told you, my name is Alicia." Nate stepped forward and gently removed the glasses from her face. "Nate…"

"Tell me your name." He demanded.

"Please…"

"Tell me." Cori looked down at her toes.

"My name is Courtney Renae Mead." That was all Nate needed to hear. He lifted her chin and crashed his lips into hers. Six months of missed kisses and passion was packed into that kiss. Nate snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as possible, and Cori lost her hands in his curly hair. Nate lifted her up a little and Cori wrapped her legs around his waist, never breaking the kiss. He pushed her up against the willow and grazed her bottom lip with his tongue. They both learned long ago how to breathe without having to separate, because breaking the kiss was just a waste of precious time.

Cori wiggled slightly, unknowingly grinding against Nate's crotch. He threw his head back at the sensation and moaned her name. She smiled and took advantage of his movement. She began to suck on his exposed neck. "Damn it Cori. You keep that up, I'm gonna take you right here." Cori pulled away, blushing.

"Sorry." She whispered meekly. "I just missed you." Nate backed up and set Cori back on her feet, seriousness covered his face.

"What happened?" Cori sat down motioning Nate to do the same. She told him about everything Justin had told her and the plan that the Torres' had helped her pull off.

"It had to happen, Nate. If I didn't, you could be dead right now."

"I appreciate that you did it for me, Cori, but why didn't you just go to the police?"

"I thought about it, but Justin could've done something by the time the police caught him, if they did."

"Six months I thought you were dead. You have no idea how happy I am right now." Cori looked Nate over and she frowned slightly.

"You've lost weight and you haven't been sleeping. Did you really blame yourself for my death?" Nate looked at her with moist eyes and nodded.

"I did. I mean, if I hadn't been asleep, I would've gone with you to get the coffee and…"

"Nate…" Cori interrupted. "Justin had been stalking me, you saved me at the first altercation, if he hadn't got me in the ally it would've been somewhere else." Nate nodded.

"So what now?"

"Well, I'm not sure. If I come back so does Justin and people are gonna want answers that I can't give them."

"I don't want to loose you again, Cori." Cori closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then looked at Nate again.

"I know. The last six months have been torture. I haven't been able to see you or Tara or anyone else besides the Torres'. But I told you what Justin said, and believe me, he can do it." Nate enclosed her hand in his.

"I'm _not_ going to loose you again." Cori sighed.

"Nate, this is why I couldn't tell you in the first place. You _have_ to understand that if Justin finds out that were together, he _will_ kill you. And if he does-" Cori felt her throat go dry, aching with tears as she said the words. She looked away from him as a tear ran down her cheek, but Nate scooted closer to her and cupped her face in his hand.

"I love you Cori. We can deal with Justin later, but I can't loose you again." Another tear escaped Cori's eye.

"You have no idea how much I want to come back."

"Then why won't you?"

"Are you seriously asking that question? You're not taking Justin's threat seriously, are you?"

"Do really think he's going to kill me? I mean he could even beat me in a fight."

"I don't think he's gonna come at you with fists, Nate." Cori's voice softened. "I love you so much, I-I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." They stared at each other for a moment in silence. Suddenly Nate's jaw flexed and he looked away, adverting his eyes. Cori knew that simple body gesture well, he was angry. "What's wrong?" She asked softly, trying to lower his guard.

"Did you even think about how _I_ would feel, before you fell of the face of the earth? I really thought you were dead for the last six months. Do you know what that did to me?" Cori glanced down.

"I'm sorry, but I did it for you, for us." Nate looked straight at her, his eyes glaring.

"You think that helps? Now your back and you're telling me that you can't stay because of me. Oh, thanks!" Cori began to feel frightened, she had never seen him this mad before.

"Don't yell at me. I didn't mean to make you angry, I'm just trying to do what's best."

"Best? It was best to leave me? Not even telling me your plan!" Cori stood. Tears fogged her vision, she hated being yelled at and Nate was usually a calm person.

"What the hell do you want me to do? Come back so Justin can kill you. I did this so we could be together. Maybe not now, but in the long run." Nate stood as well, facing Cori.

"You could've at least talked to me about it first."

"I couldn't talk to you! You would've tried to talk me out of it. I was forced into a situation where I had to handle something on my own!" Nate rubbed the back of his neck and turned his body slightly away from Cori.

"Why couldn't you talk to me?! Why?" Nate seemed to be talking more to himself than Cori.

"Because I was afraid you'd act like this! I didn't want you to be mad at me, especially since I knew I was going to do it anyway."

"So nothing I say matters? Is that it?!" He retorted.

"No. Just in this one instance, your opinion wasn't needed." That one struck below the belt. She hit his ego that time.

"My opinion should be needed!" Nate was letting his ego get the better of him. Usually he didn't let all the fame and attention go to his head, but Cori hated the rare time he did.

"In case you were wondering, Nathan Gray, just because you're famous, doesn't mean you have say in every aspect of MY life." Nate gritted his teeth.

"I don't know why I ever considered asking you to marry me." Cori's eyes widened at the sudden pain those words caused, as if she had just been wounded, because that's how she felt. Tears begin to sting her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Cori set her jaw, turned on her heels, and stalked away, but the further she got the harder it became to remain strong. Eventually, after wondering deeper into the woods than she had ever been before, Cori collapsed against a tree and started to sob. She didn't know words could hurt so much. She didn't know that you could hate someone, who you love more than anything. She didn't know Nate could be so cold.

Obviously she knew a lot less than she thought. Cori heard a twig snap to her right. She jumped to her feet, seeing Nate she turned away from him and began walking away. "Cori, please. I didn't mean it. Wait." Cori ignored him and continued walking. "Cori, please wait!" She snapped towards him.

"Why?! So you can tear apart my heart some more? No thanks." Cori said with tears running down her face.

"I was mad. Not at you, at the situation. I didn't mean it." But before she had the chance to turn away, Nate kissed her. She tried to pull away, but he pulled her closer and she finally gave in. Nate pushed her back against a tree and pulled their lips apart. "I hate you."

Cori said before meeting Nate's lips in an angry kiss. "I hate you for yelling at me." She said between kisses. "I hate you for blaming me." She kissed him with more force than before. "But most of all, I hate you, because I can't hate you." Cori licked lightly over his lips, soothing the bruises that she had made. Nate separated their lips once again and began to kiss down Cori's neck, sucking on the soft supple skin.

"I love you." Nate slurred as he bit into her collarbone. Cori leaned her head back into the tree, giving Nate better access.

"Damn it, Nate. I love you too." Nate's fingers teased over her inner thigh, causing Cori to buck her hips, grinding into Nate's. A low moaned filled Cori's ears, but Nate suddenly pulled away, leaving her body cold and needy.

"We can't…" Nate didn't have to finish the sentence for Cori to understand. "Marry me." Cori laughed a little.

"We can't get married just 'cause you wanna have sex."

"There are so many more reasons, that's just a really awesome bonus right now." Cori smiled.

"You're sprung." Nate smiled broadly and laughed.

"Maybe I am. So is that a yes?" Cori's smiled dimmed.

"I'm still 'dead' Nate."

"And Courtney Mead can stay dead as long as you need her to, but Alicia what's-her-name, doesn't have any enemies."

"Alicia Clarisse Burton." Nate smiled again, Cori like the idea.

"We'll have to tell my family everything." Cori nodded.

"I know." He grabbed her hand.

"Come with me." Nate led her back to the willow tree. "Close your eyes." Cori did. Nate got the ring from the scrapbook he had left next to the willow and got down on one knee. "Open them." Cori looked down at Nate and smiled. "Alicia Clarisse Burton, will you marry me?" Cori nodded.

"Yes." Nate slipped the ring on her finger, stood up, and kissed her full on the lips. He looked at her, his eyes beaming and a smile that could only be described as euphoria.

"Come on, we have some things to explain to my family." Cori nodded and they walked back to Nate's house together. "Go upstairs and freshen up. Take out those contacts, and some of that make-up, all your clothes are still in you old room to. Meet me in the den."

"Okay." Cori agreed and went up to her old room. She changed her clothes, put the contacts in the case she carried in her purse, and wiped off half of the make-up. If felt good to be herself once again. Cori quietly walked back downstairs and stood outside the den listening to Nate talk to the rest of his family.

"So what is this about?" Paul asked.

"Well there is something really important I need to tell you, but I'm not sure how to say it…so I guess I'll just have to show you. Are you out there?" Cori heard Nate ask her. She stepped cautiously into everyone's view.

"Yeah, I'm here." Everyone just starred at Cori in disbelief for a minute, except for Tara who jumped up and charged into her.

"Sissy! You're back!" Shane was the next to engulf her in a bone-crushing hug. The following twenty minutes were filled with hugs, tears, and 'I-missed-you's, when finally Jason asked the inevitable question.

"How are you here?" Cori explained everything to them as she had Nate. When she was finished, she stretched out her left hand showing off the diamond engagement ring.

"Nate asked me to marry him." Nate nodded and took her right hand in his. Denise stood and hugged both of them.

"Congratulations." After they had received more hugs from Jason and Paul, Shane, who hadn't said a word, suddenly stood and left the room.

"What's with him?" Nate asked. Jason shrugged as Denise and Paul looked at each other, worriedly. Cori bit her bottom lip.

"I'll go talk to him." She volunteered, then followed Shane up to his room. He was already lying on his bed starring up at the ceiling. "You're mad at me." Cori stated as she walked into the room. Shane glanced at her and sat up.

"Nate's okay that you just disappeared without telling us? We thought you were _dead_ for six months." Cori sighed.

"I know, I didn't mean to hurt you guys. I was just trying to protect Nate, I didn't know what else to do. And to answer your question, no. Nate was not okay. If you must know, we got into a huge fight in the woods. I didn't realize how much this was going to hurt you, or him, or anyone. All I saw in my mind was one fact: it was either my assumed death, or Nate's actual death."

"You still could've told us." Shane said bitterly.

"I know, maybe I should've, but what does it matter now? What happened, happened. I can't change it. But like I told you guys, we're not out of the woods yet. As far as the rest of the world knows, Courtney Mead is still dead and I am Alicia Burton." Shane looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"Why does this have to happen to you? Haven't you been through enough? Haven't we all?" Cori shrugged.

"When life gives you lemons, make lemonade. Right?" Shane chuckled.

"Why are you so optimistic?" She shrugged again

"Eh. It aggravates people." They laughed. Shane stood and hugged Cori.

"Well congratulations then, my sister." Cori smiled.

"Always have and always will be."

"I guess I should go congratulate my brother, then." Cori nodded and they walked down the stairs. Shane gave Nate a quick hug. "Congrats, bro. I can't believe you getting married before me." Nate stood there with that beaming smile of his as he nodded his head.

"I'm just glad she said 'yes'." Nate joked. Cori, who had been talking with Jason, walked over to Nate and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Did you think I was going to say 'no'?" She asked with a hint of amusement in her voice. Nate turned in her arms so he was facing her.

"I was hoping you wouldn't. I mean after yelling at you and saying what I did, I'm surprised you're even talking to me." Sincerity filled his voice and concern covered his expression.

"Sticks and stones right?" Cori said dismissively. Nate smiled lightly.

"You need to get away from all these old clichés. I think we all know that words can hurt just as much as sticks and stones." Cori glanced around, noticing the rest of the family and mysteriously disappeared. "I'm really sorry for what happened back there." Cori nodded.

"It's alright."

"It's not okay, but I'm glad you forgive me." Nate kissed her on the forehead. Cori smiled and pinched his cheek.

"It's a good thing you're cute." Nate pouted.

"Cute? Not ruggedly handsome or sexy. Cute." Cori giggled and pursed her lips slightly, mock thinking.

"Hmm. More like adorable."

"Oh come on. You really know how to make a man feel feminine, huh?"

"Nate Gray feminine. No!" She said sarcastically.

"You. Are. Evil." Cori kissed his cheek, slow and seductively, slipping her tongue out and brushing it against his soft stubble in a way she knew drove him crazy. After pulling back, she smirked and walked out of the den, swaying her hips. Nate strode after Cori, grabbed her waist, and pulled her against him. "God, do you know how much I missed you?" She could feel his husky voice all the way down in her toes, even though he was whispering.

"Show me." Cori answered, her voice low with arousal. Nate slowly pulled her backward into the coverage of the den, nipping at her neck. He spun her around in his arms so they were face to face. Just looking into her eyes, darkened with desire, drove him closer to the edge.

"That's it." Nate claimed decisively. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back out of the den.

"Nate-" Cori laughed at his antics. "What are you doing? Where are we going?"

"Reno." He answered shortly. Cori stopped in her tracks and Nate turned toward her.

"Reno? You mean…" Nate nodded. He grabbed her hand again and pulled her forward, obviously 'no' wasn't an option.

"Nate, wait-" Cori attempted to protest, but was cut off by Nate's lips.

"Listen, I love you. Very, very much and you love me, right?"

"More than you could imagine."

"And I don't think I could possibly wait one more day to be married to you. I want to do this. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Cori nodded.

"Okay, let's do this." Nate smiled. Neither of them had noticed Denise come up behind them.

"Do what?" She asked as Paul came up next to her.

"Cori and I are going to Reno to get married." Nate answered confidently. A smile grew on Denise's face and she wrapped both of them in a hug.

"We're gonna get your brothers, we'll meet you in the car." Nate nodded. Denise and Paul walked off and Cori and Nate continued out to the car. Nate got into the diver's seat and Cori sat next to him on the passenger side.

"Oh, I have to call Mitchie." She pulled out her cell phone and hit the speed-dial.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Mitch!"

"_Cori? Where are you?! You've been gone for hours!"_

"I am…uh, on the way to Reno with Nate."

"_You what?!"_

"Look, were gonna stop by your house, I'll explain then. Ok?"

"_You better. How does one go from being dead to engaged in three hours?"_

"I'll see you in a few." Cori hung up the phone just as everybody piled into the back of the SUV.

"You two are insane." Jason said, smiling.

"ROADTRIP!!" Tara and Shane yelled at the same time. Cori smiled at Nate. No words were need to express how they both felt.

"Where's mom and dad?" Nate asked.

"They're gonna follow in their car." Nate nodded.

"Alright, we have to stop at Mitchie's before we leave."

"YES!" Shane yelled.

"Shane, if you keep yelling we are gonna tie you to the luggage rack." Shane smiled stupidly, but remained silent.

**REVIEW OR SANTA WILL GIVE YOU COAL!!!! i have connections you know. :)**


	14. Happily Ever After… Almost

**A/N: Hey, I know it took a while to get this chapter up, but I hope you guys like it. Review!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 11: Happily Ever After… Almost**

Cori jogged up the porch steps, but before she had the chance to knock, the door swung open, revealing a non-to-happy Mitchie. "What in the world is going on?!"

"Look, it's a long plain ride to Reno. I'll explain on the way." Mitchie nodded and grabbed a suitcase that was located just inside the door.

"I thought you'd say that." Cori smiled and they went back to the SUV. Shane, who had been forced to stay in the car, greeted Mitchie with a kiss as she climbed into the automobile. The arrived at the airport twenty minutes later and managed to get eight first class plane-tickets to Reno that was due to depart in an hour.

Over the three-hour plane ride, Cori explained to Mitchie all that had happened (leaving out a few details since Shane and Jason were in earshot). Mitchie simply smiled and nodded knowingly the entire time. "I knew it!" She exclaimed after Cori finished telling her story. "I knew you wouldn't make it much longer without telling Nate."

Nate glanced over at Cori, smiling smugly. Cori smacked him playfully. "Don't get cocky. You weren't doing to hot without me either." Nate stayed quiet, but kept his smirk. Cori rolled her eyes and looked back at Mitchie. "I don't know why I agreed to this." She said jokingly.

"Sure you do. You've got the hots for a certain Gray." Cori smiled.

"Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black." Mitchie blushed and glanced over at Shane, who was seated next to her.

"Are we there yet?" Tara, who was seated next to Jason in the two seats in front of Cori and Nate, suddenly whined.

"Actually, we are." Nate answered. Cori leaned over Nate and glanced out the window, seeing buildings and cars that looked no bigger than ants. As if on cue the pilot spoke over the loud speaker.

"We will be landing in five minutes, so please remained seated and keep your buckles on. Thank you." Nate leaned over and kissed Cori on the cheek as the plane began its decent. Cori smiled at him.

"Me and Mitchie need to go shopping to get me a dress and a few other things, we'll meet you back at the hotel." Nate nodded.

"Yeah, me and the guys need to get some things too."

Cori spent the next few hours with Mitchie, looking for a dress and they also went to a spa. Nate, Shane, and Jason picked out their tuxedos together and Nate met up with Cori later to pick out the wedding bands. Just because they were eloping, didn't mean they wanted it to be cheap.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nate stood at the front of the small chapel with his brothers, shifting nervously on his feet. The doors at the back of the room opened and Nate's breath hitched in his throat. Cori's hair was pinned up and she was wear a beautiful white gown that extenuated all of her many beautiful features. He watched in awe as Cori was led down the isle by his father, his eyes never leaving Cori's. The ceremony carried on just like a traditional wedding, they exchanged vows and rings. The priest smiled.

"If there are any objections, speak now or forever hold your piece." He paused for a moment. "Then I now-" Suddenly the doors at the back of the chapel swung open dramatically and everyone turned to face the disruption.

"Not so fast." Justin stood with gun stretched out, pointing directly at Nate. Cori glanced at Nate, fear shone through her expression, but she quickly gained her head and pushed Nate to the ground just as she saw Justin's hand twitch. As if in slow motion the bullet seared through Cori's side, leaving a large gash then she hit the ground on top of Nate. She rolled off of him and grabbed her side as red stained her white dress. Everyone else had already dropped to the floor as Justin began barking orders. "Alright, this is now a hold up, everyone on the ground!"

Nate peeled off his jacket and pushed it against Cori's side in attempt to slow the bleeding. Justin pushed Nate away from Cori, grabbed her arm, and pulled her to her feet in one quick movement. She yelped in pain. "You're hurting her!" Nate yelled, but one sinister look from Justin was enough to shut him up. Jason lied beneath one of the pews, silently warning the police as Justin drug Cori up the stairs of the altar and shoved her down. The right side of Cori's wedding gown was drenched in blood and she looked dangerously pale.

"Alright!" Justin boomed. "I want all of you in the front row!" Nate, Shane, Jason, Mitchie, Tara, Denise, Paul, and the priest all stood and moved slowly to the front row. Justin swung his arm around letting the gun point momentarily at everyone. "No one move." He ordered as he bounded to the back of the chapel, trying to find a way to block the door. Justin jammed a near-by pew against the door and then walked back to the stage. Justin paced the stage, he clearly hadn't thought this through.

Cori stood weakly to her feet, trying to rid her lightheaded feeling. "What are you doing?!" Justin demanded. But he had barely got the sentence out when she collapsed iuback to the ground, her world fading to black. Nate jumped to his feet.

"Cori!" Justin whipped around and pointed the gun at Nate.

"Sit down!"

"She's lost too much blood! She's gonna die unless she gets some help. Let me help her. Please." Nate pleaded, fearful of Cori's life. Justin looked back at Cori for a moment, keeping the gun on Nate, then looked back at him.

"No." He answered finally.

"You have to let me help her!" Nate cried.

"I have the gun! I will call the shots!" Justin shifted the gun so it was pointed at Paul. "You, go up and help her." Paul stood. "And don't try anything." He nodded and walked up to where Cori lied on the floor. Paul tended to her wound as Justin continued to pace.

"What are you gonna do now? Huh, Justin? I'm sure the police are on their way." Nate provoked, still standing

"Shut up!" Justin snapped.

"Oh, you didn't plan this out?"

"I said shut up! And sit down!" Justin roared, so Nate sat. Cori's moans of pain filled and Paul jogged down the steps.

"She needs a doctor. I-I can't do anything." Justin shook his head rapidly.

"No, no. We can't get a doctor in here."

"Well then let Nate check her out, he's the one who always bandaged up Shane and Cori when they were hurt. He knows more about this stuff." Paul looked at Nate a discreetly winked.

"Fine." He pointed the gun at Paul. "Sit down." Shifted it to Nate. "Go help her." Without hesitation, Nate ran to Cori's side.

"What's going on?" Nate whispered, knowing by the way his dad winked that it wasn't about the wound.

"I need you to promise me something." Nate nodded, unsure of where she was going with this. "I need you to promise that no matter what happens, you will get Tara and yourself out of here and never come back."

"Cori, I can't do that." Tears formed in their eyes, but neither could let them fall.

"Listen to me Nate, you have to trust me. His main objective here is to kill you so you _must_ get out of here. I'm going to do everything in my power to get you out of here, and you have to promise that you won't come back."

"I can't…"

"You have to." Nate couldn't stop a single tear from sliding down his face. The thought of leaving Cori in here seemed absurd.

"Fine. I promise."

"I love you."

"Love you too." Cori tried to stand, but couldn't so Nate helped her.

"Remember, you can always trust me. Protect Tara." She said before walking down the stairs. "You were right, Justin." Cori said seductively as she walked toward Justin. "I do still want you." It was obvious that Justin was taken by surprise at first, but his shock quickly turned into a smug grin that sent a chill through Cori's bones.

"I knew you'd come around." Cori must've been a better actress than she thought. Justin was obviously buying it and out of the corner of her eye, she could see Shane and Mitchie's betrayed and disgusted faces. She imagined if she could see the others they would have the same expression. All she could hope was Nate understood what she had said before and knew for himself that it was just a show. It took all Cori had not to gag when Justin kissed her hard on the lips.

"In fact, we can get married. Right here, if you'd like that."

"What the hell?! He just shot you!" Cori heard Shane yell. Justin glared over at him.

"Shut up!" He looked back at Cori. "Sure."

"But first, we'll need to get ride of some…obstacles." Justin smiled manically.

"Nate and Tara first, they'll be the biggest hindrance. I want to take care of them myself."

"I like this side of you." Cori faked an evil smirk.

"Get used to it. Now, do you have an extra gun, so I can rid us of a few hindrances?" Justin reached behind him and pulled out another gun.

"Of course." Cori took the gun and turned back toward the altar, pointing the gun at Nate.

"Get the girl, let's go." She said forcefully, but her eyes betrayed her hard tone. If not before, Nate then knew one-hundred percent that Cori was only acting. Nate figured he play the part.

"Cori, please…why are doing this?"

"Let's go." She repeated.

"Cori…"

"NOW!" Nate hesitated slightly before walking off the altar and picking up Tara. Cori glanced back at Justin. "I'll take care of the outside." Cori followed Nate and Tara to the back of the chapel and moved the pew that Justin had shoved against the doors. The foyer was empty, probably was evacuated due the hostage situation in the chapel. Cori could see the police that filled the parking lot through the tinted windows. She turned toward Nate, who had set Tara on the ground, and wrapped him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized as Nate rubbed her back soothingly.

"Shh. It's okay, I'll take Tara." Nate kissed her forehead. "Stay safe." Cori nodded and stooped down to Tara's level, ignoring the pain that flashed through her side at the action.

"Nate will keep you safe okay?" Tara nodded.

"What's going on sissy?" Cori kissed the top of Tara's blonde curls.

"Nothing, go with Nate and stay brave for me, okay?" Tara nodded again and took Nate's hand. Nate walked Tara to the double doors and with one last look at Cori, he was gone. Cori felt like running after him or shooting herself right then and there, anything but go back into that room with that man, but she knew couldn't. She had to finish this once and for all. She looked down and with only a moment's consideration, sent a bullet through the side of her left foot. "God Dammit!" She yelled at the top of her lungs and stumbled back into the chapel. Justin looked at her and saw she was limping.

"What happened?"

"He turned the gun on me, shot my foot, and ran outside with Tara." Cori collapsed in one of the pews at the back of the church. Her foot felt as if it was on fire and her side throbbed with pain. She wanted to do nothing more than cry, but at the moment she couldn't. It was then Paul's cell phone rang. Paul paused, unsure what to do.

"Answer it!" Justin demanded. Cori stood and limped up to where everyone else was, trying to ignore the looks she was receiving. Paul pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" He listened for a moment then placed his hand over the receiver. "They want to talk to you." Paul directed toward Justin.

"Let me talk to them." Cori said and Justin agreed, so Paul gave her the phone. "Yes?"

"Who is this?"

"Names aren't important."

"Well my name's Officer Dune, I'm with the FBI."

"What do you want?"

"How many people are being held hostage?"

"You have _seven_ minutes to get a car here. Understand?" Cori was hoping this FBI agent had a brain.

"I understand. Can you tell me the age of the youngest?"

"No, we don't have _eight-teen_ minutes. This is not a compromise."

"Good. Are you apart of this?"

"Tell the jackass that ran out there with Tara, that I'm gonna get him eventually."

"Ask Nate? Thank you, you've been very helpful."

"Seven minutes!" Cori demanded and hung up the phone. She looked at Justin. "Our ride should be here soon. Then we'll leave this place and get married later." It's a good thing Justin wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. Paul and Denise understood more of what Cori was doing at that moment, she could see it on their faces.

"Good." Justin answered.

"They'll call back when our ride arrives. We'll each take a hostage." Cori boldly looked at Shane only to see deep hurt and rage that made her want to cry, but she didn't look away. "I'll take Shane." Shane gritted his teeth. Cori looked back at Justin. "And you can take Mitchie. If one escapes, we shoot the other." Cori was praying the threat would be enough to keep Shane and Mitchie from attempting to escape.

"Good plan." Paul's phone rang again a few minutes later, right on time. Cori answered it.

"Is our ride here?"

"I want you to somehow get Justin to come outside. Can you do that?"

"Good, we'll be out in a minute." Cori hung up the phone and pointed her gun at Shane. "Time to go." Justin grabbed Mitchie so he had one arm around her neck and his gun pressed against her head. Cori walked behind Shane with her gun pressed to his back. Justin drug Mitchie ahead of Cori and Shane and pushed open the doors that led outside. "Shane, get behind me."

"Why the hell-"

"Dammit, don't ask questions, just do it." Shane did and Cori walked outside behind Justin. She pressed her gun to the back of his head. "Let Mitchie go, or I shoot." Cori felt Justin tense and he hesitated, but lifted his arms in surrender. Mitchie hurried to the side where Cori now noticed Nate and Tara waited. Every police officer had their gun trained on Justin so Cori dropped her gun, but Justin hadn't dropped his yet. He whipped around to shoot Cori, but he didn't get half way before two bullets dropped him to the ground.

Cori had blocked the pain from her two bullet wounds in order to save her family, but now the pain felt nearly unbearable. She knew she had lost way to much blood, she was light headed, and she hurt everywhere. The last thing Cori felt was two arms catching her as she stumbled back, then her world went dark.

**A/N: Whoa...twist right? REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!**


	15. Finally, A Happily Ever After

**Chapter 12: Finally, A Happily Ever After**

Cori moaned as her head lolled to the side. Her eyelids felt heavy and she felt as if all her energy had been drained. "She's waking up." A voice Cori recognized as Nate said. She opened her eyes, but could only see blurs. Cori blinked until the room came into focus. She was lying in a bed and her entire family was around her. One small movement and she was reminded of her wounds and how she had gotten them.

"Well good morning." Paul said as Cori sat up.

"Yeah." She mumbled and looked around the hospital room. "I spend way too much time in this place." Everyone laughed as they sat back down in there original seats.

"It was some stunt you pulled in there. Taking a bullet for Nate, pretending to turn on us, shooting yourself in the foot, threatening Justin." Shane mused.

"What I do for family." Cori smiled. "So how long was I out?"

"Only a day this time." Jason answered.

"How long is the doctor making me stay in this place?" Cori asked.

"Well he said because the wounds were superficial you could be out of here in a day or two." Denise said. Cori smiled at Nate.

"Some honeymoon huh?"

"Well, because of our little…interruption, we have to redo our wedding ceremony. And I was thinking, we could have an actual wedding." Cori's smile grew.

"I'd like that. I have to buy a new dress anyway." Nate laughed.

"Leave it up to Cori to find humor in everything." Mitchie said half laughing. Cori's smile widened dramatically.

"That's right, I no longer have to be Alicia. My name is Courtney Renae Mead. This is gonna be fun to explain to the media."

"Yeah, Nate and his mystery bride are on the cover of every tabloid. Every rag has a different story about who you are and what happened at the wedding." Paul informed.

"I guess I'm gonna need to schedule an appointment with US Weekly, Cosmo, 60 Minutes, and maybe Oprah."

"That might be easier than you think. All of those, with the exception of Oprah, and more are being held off just outside the hospital."

"Why?" Cori asked.

"Because Nate Gray's new wife just passed out at hostage situation with two bullet wounds." Jason said as if it were obvious.

"Well we technically aren't married yet." Nate pointed out.

"But they don't know that." Jason countered.

"There is way too much damn drama in my life." Cori stated somewhat bitterly.

"Someone woke up in a bad moo-ood." Shane sang teasingly.

"Oh yeah? You try having the man who raped you threaten the man you love so you have to fake your own death, and when things finally seem to be getting better have your wedding turned upside down, get shot twice, and wake up to find out that you now have to explain all of that to blood sucking parasites who enjoy twisting your every word and making your life a living hell. Then tell me what kind of mood you're in."

"Point taken."

"But seriously, who's life contains this much drama? I've only been on this earth for 18 damn years and I've already gone through more shit than most people do in their entire life. It's like I'm just some damn character in a story written by some teenager who has nothing better to do than write about a life more shity than her own." Everyone starred at Cori like she was insane, until Mitchie broke the silence.

"I think those bullets went to your head. Maybe you should sleep a little more." Cori sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cori kept her eyes on Nate as she walked down the isle. It'd been seven long months of physical recovery and wedding planning, but Nate's beaming face made it all worth it. Thankfully, the security managed to keep out all the paparazzi. After the ceremony, the reception past in a blur of dancing and laughing.

And that was just the beginning…

**Fin**

**A/N: So thats it...i know the ending kinda sucked and its been forever since ive update so im not expecting any reviews, but I just wanted to finish up my stories before i posted anything else. :D thank you all who reviewed/alerted/favorited/read my stuff. it means a lot :)**


End file.
